This is just a dream
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Another Bella not getting Edward story. will not be as sad as the other one. Bella ends up with Jasper after he saves her, but it takes them some time to get together. Rated M for very bad language and crude jokes.
1. It only hurts when i breathe

**A/N: So, this is another Twilight fic based around New Moon. But, I'm not telling you who Bella ends up with because I don't even know myself yet. I do not own Twilight or its characters. With that being said, enjoy the story and please review. I don't own Twilight. **

**SONG DISCLAIMER: I'M ONLY PUTTING THIS ONCE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS IN THE STORY. IF I DID, I'D BE A MILLIONAIRE. **

Chapter One- It Only Hurts When I Breathe 

**Edward POV**

_**I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe.**_

_**The guilt kicks in and I start to see, the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be.**_

_**I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you.**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this, you could have done much better than me…**_

_**Went looking' through your old box of notes, Found those pictures I took that you've been looking' for.**_

_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room, **_

…_**Wish I never would have said it's over, and I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older, cause we never really had our closer, this can't be the end. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this, you could have done much better than me**_

I'm not living without her. There is no point to it. Nobody from home will help me. I'm going to have to break a whole bunch of vampire laws. But what to do? Throw something, hunt, sparkle? No, I'll just ask to die. I can't be without her in my life. I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul. **(A/N: Taken from Wuthering Heights, Heathcliff talking to Cathy also is in Eclipse.)** I need her. Bella, my Bella, she's dead. She's gone. I wish I could have seen her before she did that. It's all my fault. I left her and I shouldn't have. I've missed her taste so much. There's only one way to be with her again. I have to go to Italy. I have to die. I only hope that I don't end up in hell. _Don't worry Bella; I'll be with you soon love._

Bella POV

_**Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go until we're gone. love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold you, in my life we'll always go on…You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…**_

"Edward, no!!" I screamed just as he walked out into the sunlight. Before I could blink, he was pushed back into the alley. Then, I saw smoke. They were killing him. He was gone. I didn't make it. Edward was gone, forever. He thought he was going to be with me. I'm still here. What about me? What am I supposed to do? How will I live now that he's gone for good? I feel like I'm trapped in this life now. And I was trapped, stuck here in this town filled with vampires. _I wish someone were here to save me. _I was freaking out when I saw blonde hair flash by me. It can't be Jasper could it? No, if it were, he'd make me feel better right now. I felt like I was going crazy already so I decided to see if it was him, "Jasper," I whispered, my voice shaking, and then I was being wrapped up in a pair of cold, strong arms. He smells like home. _Home, Edward, gone._ I started crying, and Jasper made me feel very sleepy. The last time he did this, I wasn't happy about it, but now I was welcoming the sleep. The next thing I knew, we were at an airport and people were yelling. At who? At me, or at Jasper? I was too tired to think about it right now.

Jasper POV

We got to the airport and of course, the first person to see me was Esme. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, how dare you give us all a heart attack? Do you have any idea what poor Alice went through? She had a vision of you in Italy and thought the worse. You are never to do that again." I just nodded to her. I felt bad about worrying everyone, really I did, but I had to save Bella. If I didn't, they would have killed her too.

"Jasper, I hate you so much right now! Don't talk to me." Alice screamed at me. I looked at Emmett and could tell he was going to start but then he saw Bella, they all did. It was as if everyone forgot about her while they were yelling at me.

"Guys, I know we are all mad at Jasper, but let's save it until Bella is better, okay? She went through a lot and she needs all of us together, not yelling at Jasper." Emmett stepped in to defend me, and I was grateful for it. Esme and Carlisle nodded and hugged Bella. She was still out of it and I wasn't even doing anything anymore. The poor girl, she didn't even notice that they were talking to her. She looked up at me and tried to smile. It made my heart break. Alice was still glaring at me, but I could tell she felt horrible for Bella. I looked at Rosalie and the bitch had the nerve to feel smug. What the hell does she have to be smug about? The fact her brothers gone? I swear, she's insane. Then, I noticed Emmett yelling at Rosalie, and he was full of pure rage. It's a good thing that I know he would never hurt her, or I would be seriously frightened for her life. His mood instantly changed from rage to pure sadness, despair and turmoil as he took Bella from me and held her. I looked at Bella and Emmett together and he was happy, almost. He was back in big brother mode and I could tell. If anybody, like those creeps over in the corner looking at her, tried to hurt her, they'd have to deal with us. She is a bigger part of this family now than before. How did we survive those months without her?

**A/N: The songs used for Bella and Edwards POV are Better than Me by Hinder and My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon, but school is starting soon & I have to start filling out college apps. Until next time…xoxo**


	2. Black Balloon

**A/N: So, the first chapter didn't get a lot of hits. If this one doesn't get anymore, I'm not going to update this story. So, if you like it and want it to continue, get people to review it. I have the next six chapters planned out for this and it's damn good. So, on with this whole disclaimer thing. Nope, don't own it. So R&R s'il vous plait. (that means please in French)**

**Chapter two-****Black Balloon **

Emmett POV

_**Only when I stop to think about it, I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?**_

I can't believe that Rose would do something so bad. I mean I still loved her, but it wouldn't be the same. It never could. How could it? I mean, she let Edward die. She let Bella almost die. She has hurt this family just because she didn't _like_ Bella? What kind of crap is that? She put her hand on my shoulder and I just shrugged it off and turned to glare at her. "Emmett, I'm-," but I cut her off.

"Save it Rosalie, just save it. I won't leave, but this changes things. I can never look at you the same. I mean, I know you didn't like her, but you didn't even check with Alice. You didn't think of what he would do. What would have happened if Jasper wasn't there? She would be gone too. So, save it for when Bella is better. I can't deal with you right now. I almost lost my little sister." I was ready to keep yelling at her when I saw Bella. My heart about broke in a million little pieces. She tried to smile at me and it made me want to cry. I took her from Jasper and just held her.

_**A strangled smile fell from your face. What kills me is that I've hurt you this way.**_

_**The worst part is that I didn't even know…I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. **_

_**I know what's at stake; I know that I've let you down. If you give me a chance and give me a break, I'll keep us together. I know you deserve much better. **_

_**Remember the time I told you the way that I felt? That I'd be lost without you and never find myself…I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around.**_

_I know it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty. I should have fought with him to stay. We never should have left Bella. I'll make it up to her somehow. _Bella's talking brought me out of my reverie. "Emmett, can I stay with you guys. I don't want to go home to Charlie right now." **(A/N: Pretend that Charlie knew she was going with Alice)** I just nodded my head. Was the girl crazy? Of course she was coming with us. I held onto her as we left the airport. There were a lot of creepy dudes looking at her, but Jasper and I just glared at them. _It feels good to be back in big brother mode. I've missed this girl._ I smiled to myself as I said my thoughts aloud. "Bella, I'm so happy you're safe. I've missed you so much. You're staying with us for as long as you need to okay?" She smiled at me and yawned. After a few minutes we made it to my jeep. Jasper drove, and I made Rosalie sit in the passenger's seat while I sat in back with Bella. Needless to say, Rose was _not_ happy about this.

"Really, Emmett? Really, why can't Jasper sit with her? Why are you so obsessed with that stupid human? I cannot believe that you are putting her before me!" She had no right to be mad at me and as soon as she said the words 'stupid human', Bella tightened her hold on me.

"In case you haven't noticed Rose, when we left I didn't even say goodbye to her. I was a horrible big brother to her. She lost the love of her life and I wasn't there to stop it. So the reason why she is more important than you at this moment is because I have to make this up to her and Jasper has already done enough. I know I said that I wouldn't leave, but that doesn't mean you can be a heartless bitch to Bella. This is still your fault." I finished fuming and saw Bella looking up at me crying. "Bella, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Jasper just gave me a look like _she saw him die, why do you think she's crying, you idiot?_ But then, Bella surprised us all.

"I'm causing so many problems. You and Rose are fighting, because of me. Because of what happened. If I was a little bit faster, a little bit louder, if I wasn't a weak human, he'd still be here. You all would still have a brother, a nice calm, peaceful existence. I'm ruining everything. And I'm so sorry for it. Jasper, I'm sorry you could've lost Alice because of this. Emmett, I'm sorry that you're fighting with your wife right now. Rosalie, I'm sorry I'm a stupid human who encroached on your family's life. Just give me a couple of days to get better and you'll never have to deal with me again." Bella finished her speech and it almost broke my heart. The pain on Jaspers face was evident, and I even think that my wife felt a pang of guilt. But then, she sneered, why am I even surprised that she would try to lash out at Bella. She rounded in her seat as to say something to her, but I pulled Bella in tighter to me and just glared at Rosalie. She immediately turned around in her seat and began pouting for the next 10 minutes. Once we arrived at our home in Forks, Esme immediately ran to collect Bella from me and wrapped her in a warm, loving embrace.

Esme POV

Oh. Thank god she's okay. She looks like a bus ran her over. I am so happy she's safe with us now. We are never letting her out of this family. "Bella, thank you for trying. It means so much to all of us. You risked your life for my son even after he left you. I do hope you can forgive us all dear. Would you like a cup of tea or anything?" Bella nodded and I brought her into the house. Oh, how I have missed her.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you all enjoyed it. The songs used are I Hate everything about you by Three Days Grace and Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse. I chose the first song because at this point, Emmett is pissed at Rose, and doesn't really see why he's with her and vice versa. I picked the second one because as Emmett said, he's the big brother and he let Bella down. If you have anymore questions, just ask in your review.**


	3. Over and Over

**A/N: I'm a little upset. People are reading the story, but not reviewing. Do you not think it's good or something? Here's what I'm gonna start doing, every person that reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. Okay, now to the regular stuff. So, this is chapter three. This one will be a little different. Jacob finds out Bella is back and goes to visit her at the Cullen's. I'm not having Emmett & Jasper do anything, yet. I don't think it would be right for them to hurt their little sister that way when she's already hurting because of Edward. Still don't own Twilight. On that note, R&R please and thank you.**

**Chapter three-****Over and Over **

Jacob POV

_**Cause its all in my head, I think about it over and over again and I cant keep picturing you with him, and it hurts so bad yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again and I replay it over and over again, and I cant take it no I cant shake it no, I cant wait to see you. Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes, that one you had for me, before we said our goodbyes, and it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things, over and over again… I don't know what else to do, I cant go on not loving you… I remember the day you left; I remember the last breath you took right in front of me. When you said that you would leave, I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything, but I see clearly now, and this choice I play keeps playing in my head, over and over again, keeps playing my head over and over again… I cant go on not loving you…**_

I really hope that Bella will forgive me. I didn't mean what I said. I still love her. I want her to be happy. So, I am driving to the Cullen's to ask her forgiveness. When I pulled up, a big guy walked out with Bella. He was holding her around her waist and she was trying very hard to act happy. _What the hell happened? This is not the person I was expecting her to come back with. Who is this guy?_ Bella tapped on my window and tried to smile. Oh, how it made my heart break to see her act like she lost him again. _Wait, maybe that's what happened, maybe he didn't want her. _"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella's voice broke me out of my mini-daydream.

"I came to see you Bells. I wanted to apologize. Who's this with you?" God, I sounded like a jealous idiot.

"Oh, um, this is Emmett. He's Edwards's brother. He graduated last year." Bella took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, Jake, I don't want to deal with this right now. So, just get on with it please."

"Fine, look, I didn't mean what I said. I still want to be friends with you. I was so worried while you were gone. I thought you weren't coming back. Speaking of, does Charlie know that you're here?" She just nodded and leaned into Emmett further. "Bella, what happened there? Where's Edward?" She looked at Emmett and started crying.

"Edward is," she took a breath, "Edward is gone. He didn't come back with us. I didn't make it in time. He's dead." She ran back into the house and Emmett glared at me. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Tell Bella I'm sorry. If she wants to talk to me, she knows where I live." He nodded to me and I got into my Rabbit and drove away. _I can't believe that the love of her life is dead._

**A/N: Yet another chapter down. The song in this chapter is Over and Over by Nelly and Tim McGraw. Tell me what you think, what you want, what you don't like, what you do like, anything. Remember, those who do get sneak peeks.**


	4. You've got a friend

**A/N: Still don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. So, on with the story and R&R please**

**Chapter Four-****You've got a friend**

Jasper POV

_**You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come running, to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call, and I'll be there. You've got a friend.**_

_**If the sky above you grows dark and full of clouds, and that old north wind begins to blow keep your head together and call my name out loud. Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door…all you have to do is call and I'll be there, you've got a friend.**_

After Bella talked to Jacob Black, I saw her run inside and go up to Edward's room. I heard her crying and then yelling. I couldn't make out what she was saying, she was just screaming for the sake of screaming. I felt all of her grief, pain, anger and sadness. "Hey dude. How's she doing?" Emmett came in and asked me. I just rolled my eyes and snorted. "Not good, huh? Look, umm, I never really told you before, but thanks for not listening to Alice. I know it's caused a riff in your relationship with her. But, we're all happy that Bella is safe. So, thanks man, for saving my little sister." I've never seen Emmett that choked up before. Before I could say anything he walked out of the room. That's when I heard her. Somehow through the tears she managed to think about me. "Jasper, are you here? I really need to talk to you." As soon as the words left her mouth, I was upstairs in a heartbeat. I found her in Edward's old room, just curled up on the couch, staring at his CD collection. She looked absolutely and completely miserable. I felt so horrible for her. Her emotions started to calm when I walked into the room. "Bella, are you okay? What's the matter? Your emotions are all over the place. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"I just miss him. I miss him so much, and I just wish that I could go back in time and try to stop it from happening. I think if I didn't see it I'd be better. But, I saw it. I witnessed it. Once again, I wasn't enough to save him. And, I'm so pissed at Rosalie. How could she do that to this family? I don't care if she hates me. I don't care if she doesn't want me in this family. How could she do that to Carlisle? To Esme? To Emmett??!! She broke her husbands heart. Edward was his best friend. I don't understand how he can still be with her. And now, you and Alice. Your relationship is going down the toilet all because of me. Because I had to jump off a cliff. Because I didn't think he still cared for me. I just want him to come back, Jasper. I just want to be loved again. I want somebody to love me. I'm so scared that no one else will ever love me like he did. I'm scared of being alone. I'm so scared I'm going to die alone."

"Bella," I snapped at her, "you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It is not your fault. None of this has ever been your fault. You tried to save my brother _after_ he left you. You risked your life because you still loved him. As for Alice and I, don't worry about that. That is not your fault either. I'm the one who didn't listen to her. I did it knowing that you might not get there in time, and if you didn't that they'd kill you too. Do you know what Emmett just told me?" she shook her head no, "He just told me thank you for saving his sister. Everyone cares about you so much. Even Rosalie in her own way. I don't know why she did what she did, but trust me, even if her and Emmett are together, it's not the same. He is very upset that she let his brother die. He is beyond pissed at her, but they've been together for too long for him to leave. Trust me though, things will never be the same between them ever again. So, please, for me, can you try to not blame yourself? You will find someone who loves you as much as he did. You won't die alone. None of us would ever allow that. You have helped our family so much, and Bella, I love you. I want you to be happy and safe, and its killing me that you aren't. So please, try to be happy." As I finished, I noticed that she was crying, and my eyes burned with the tears I could never shed. _Shit, what is this girl doing to me? I've never even gotten this sappy around Alice._

"Thanks Jasper. You really made me feel better. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without all of you. I don't know if it's too much for you, but I was wondering if you could just lay with me for a little while. It seems like that's the only time I get any sleep. You don't have to if you don't want." She yawned and looked up at me through tired eyes.

"Why would you think you even have to ask? You know that I'd do anything to make you happy. Although, are you sure you want to stay in this room? I'm sure that Alice wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep in our room." She nodded her head at me and I lifted her up to carry her. Emmett was waiting outside the door, eavesdropping; of course. He smiled at me but it didn't touch his eyes. I could tell he was truly hurt by what Bella said. I couldn't blame him. I think the only one who wouldn't be hurt was Rose, and that was because she could just be a cold-hearted bitch. For him to hear Bella say that she blamed herself for all that happened sent his older brother protectiveness into overdrive and he wanted to do anything in his power to make her feel better again. Hell, so would I. I think even in her subconscious even Rosalie would. I decided to put her in the bed and then talk to Emmett alone for a few minutes. "Bella, I'm just going to be outside talking to Emmett, okay? I'll be right back I promise." She nodded her head in understanding as I quietly closed the door. Of course, Emmett was waiting to ambush me. I didn't feel much better than he looked, but we were all going to have to keep it together for her sake. It would kill her even more if she thought that we were all falling apart at the seams.

"I cant believe she thinks all of this is her fault. It's not. Non of this is her fault. It's out fault. We're the ones who left. We're the ones who didn't fight with Edward over this. I almost lost my little sister and she blames herself? I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. If I lost her I would've left Rosalie. That would have been something that I couldn't have forgiven her for. Do you think she'd be mad if I went in to sit with her?" Emmett had never been a man of many words, so for him to give this speech was a pretty big thing. I just nodded my head at him. I knew he felt bad about all of this, and that he truly is afraid that Bella will hate him more than anyone else. After he went to Bella, I walked down the hallway to meet my fate with Alice. I don't know what's going to happen between us and I am seriously worried that she'll leave me. What was I supposed to do? She left Italy. She dropped Bella off and then left. I wasn't letting her die. There was no way in hell that was ever going to happen.

**A/N: There you have it. Another chapter down. This one was sappy. There will be another couple ones like this with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. The song used in this chapter was You've got a friend by James Taylor. I think the reasons are pretty obvious as to why I picked it. So, R&R and if you think you know who Bella is gonna end up with lemme know. Xoxo **


	5. Two Tears

**A/N: Next installment of This is just a dream. Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts and such. It really keeps me going. Don't own it. If I did Emmett would walk around half-naked all the time and Edward wouldn't exist. Kay, thanks.**

**Chapter Five**

_**I'm sorry if I made you cry, I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But just remember, for every tear that falls from your eyes, two tears fall from mine **__(A/N: Figuratively of course)__** I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted those tears to fall, never wanted to make you cry. I guess I should have taken a little more time. I'm sorry if I made you cry, I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes. I'm sorry if I hurt you…for every tear that falls from your eye, two tears fall from mine.**_

I had been sitting waiting for Bella to wake up for five hours now. She's been restless all night long. I really want her to wake up. I need to tell her how much it hurts me to hear her blame herself for everything. "Emmett," I almost didn't hear her she was so quiet. "Emmett, I'm sorry." What was she apologizing for?

"For what Bella?" She started to speak but I cut her off. "Don't apologize about Rose and me. That's not your fault. This is all Edward's fault. He made us leave. I left my little sister alone. None of us realized what we were doing. We all expected him to be back in a week. We didn't know he was serious about leaving. You can't blame yourself for any of this. Rosalie is the one who called Edward and told him you killed yourself without thinking of the repercussions of her actions. This is all Edward and Rose's fault. I heard what you said, when you were talking to Jasper, and Bella, you won't be alone. I promise. _Don't you get how much you mean to all of us?_ Especially to me? You are one of the most important people in my existence and I don't want you to think you did anything wrong. All you did was love somebody. He wanted you to move on with your life and wouldn't want you sulking around right now, so for him and for me try to be happy. Please?"

Bella looked up at me and actually smiled. "Thanks Emmy," _Emmy? Awe, I kind of like it. _"Can I go home now? I don't think this will get better anytime soon, and I need to see Charlie." I nodded and led her out of the room. I walked with her down the hall and ran into Jasper. He was so upset about something he was projecting it. He saw Bella and his face lit up. I felt a pang of jealousy. _Jealousy? What the fuck was that? Was that because he's happy to see her? Shit, what's happening to me? I have my Rosie. Bella is my sister. It shouldn't matter who wants to be with her. So why am I jealous?_ I remembered that Jasper was there and what I had to ask him. "Hey Jazz, can you take Bella home?" He nodded and put his hand on the small of her back. Another pang of jealousy. _Again with the jealousy. She is not yours. Rose is yours. _Not_ Bella. But what I wouldn't give to put my hand on her ass… Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ what the fuck was that Cullen? Did you really think that about Bella? I'm in some deep shit here and I don't think I care._

I sighed and walked back down the hall where I was cornered by Rosalie. "Emmett, can we talk?" I nodded and followed her to our room.

**Rosalie POV**

_**I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you… I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.**_

I led him to our room. "Look, Emmett, you have to know that I didn't want to hurt you. If I didn't honestly believe Alice, I wouldn't have told him anything. I didn't know he would kill himself. Emmett, I feel so bad and I hate that you haven't looked at me since this happened. I promise that I'll be nicer to Bella from now on. Just please, you have to forgive me." his was some pretty serious shit because Rosalie Hale does_ not_ do sappy. I was nervous waiting for Emmett's answer and when he hugged me I smiled.

"Of course I forgive you Rosie. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you; it's just that Bella means so much to me. To think that you hated her enough to tell Edward that, I just, I don't know. I was afraid that you'd changed from the person I married into someone else. Please try to be nice to Bella. She's lost a lot and she needs all of us. Especially you. She needs to know how sorry you are. Can you do that for me? Please?" He looked at me with sad, pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Emmett. I will be much nicer to Bella." He smiled and so did I. I was happy we were back on track, and I really was going to be nicer to Bella from now on.

**A/N: There you have it folks. The songs are "Two Tears" by Hanson and "The Reason" by Hoobastank. R&R please. And please go give my new story "The Best is Yet to Come" some love. It's the sequel to "What about Now" and has gotten lots of favorites and such, but no reviews ****L **


	6. Not Meant to Be

**A/N: So, this is the next installment of my Bella/Jasper story. This chapter has some insight as to why Alice left Bella in Italy. I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter Six: Not Meant To Be**

Jasper POV

_**It's like one step forward and two steps back No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind Oh, it's like trying to turn around on a one way street I can't give you what you want And it's killing me And I, I'm starting to see Maybe we're not meant to be It's never enough to say I love you No, it's never enough to say I try It's hard to believe That there's no way out for you and me…Oh, it's like trying to turn around on a one way street I can't give you what you want And it's killing me And I, I finally see Maybe we're not meant to be**_

I was sitting quietly with Bella in my car driving her back to Charlie's. Her emotions were all over the place and it was driving me crazy. One second they were upset, then angry, hopeful the next, disheartened and then curious. "Jasper," Bella looked up at me with big, brown beautiful doe eyes full of wonder and curiosity, "What happened when you talked to Alice? You seemed so upset when Emmett was talking to you. Did something bad happen? Was it because of me?" Bella looked away from me as she said this last sentence. She felt almost ashamed that she had been responsible for mine and Alice's relationship going down the drain. Truthfully, it had been happening for awhile now. It just took this event to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Silly Bella, how could any of this be your fault? This was coming for some time now…_ (Flashback begins)"Alice, why are you so mad at me? All I did was go to save Bella after _you_ left her in Italy to fend for herself with 1,000 vampires around her. What could possibly be more important than your best friend living?" I was pacing around our room quite literally pulling at my hair and growling. I felt like a caged animal in this room and wanted to get out of here. _

"_Jasper, I did it to save us. If I had stayed with Bella, I would have died. You would have gone back to your old ways. You wouldn't want that would you?" Her feelings were not honest and neither were her eyes. I finally saw how manipulative this little pixie could really be. "Jasper, please believe me. Things would have turned out so bad. But they would not have attacked Bella. If you had just listened to me, we would not be here right now." I just stared at her dumbfounded._

"_And how would have things been bad? Bella would have been here? I thought you were her friend. I guess this is the end Alice. I thought I knew you, really I did. I guess I was all wrong. Don't worry. I'm staying in this family, but not for you. Bella doesn't need one more person giving up on her." When I said Bella's name Alice started to feel hatred, resentment, anger, balefulness, distain and a whole bunch of other emotions that were not like her. Her eyes turned from liquid gold to a hard onyx. For the first time since I have known her, she looked like a vampire. "What did you really see Alice?"_

"_I saw you leaving me for Bella. I saw Rose and Emmett fighting over it. I love Bella, really, but I don't want my family torn apart. Please Jazz, you have to believe me. I didn't want this to happen, but it still will. You and Bella are meant to be together, but it will take some time to get there. Be good to her. Don't ever get mad at her or hate her. All that does is make her future go blank. I'm letting you go because you deserve happiness. I'm sorry for trying to manipulate you. It wasn't fair. Go to Bella and bring her home to Charlie. Stay with her tonight, he won't mind at all. I'll always love you Jasper, but we're not meant to be together anymore. I think I always knew that you were destined to be with Bella. I just couldn't ever accept it until now. Until seeing you fight for her happiness even if it means sacrificing yours for awhile. Just support her through everything. She has a lot of hardships ahead of her, and she needs you there." With that, Alice kissed my cheek and traced one of the scars on my neck before shoving me out of our room, basically symbolizing the end of our relationship. Alice and I are done, and I'm supposed to be with Bella…. (End flashback)_ Bella, Alice and I aren't together anymore because our futures are now conflicting, but don't worry, I'm not leaving you I promise." She smiled at me and I kissed her hand before helping her out of the car seeing as we were now at Charlie's.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Can you stay with me tonight? I don't think I can be alone right now." I just nodded and let her lead me up to her front door. "Dad, I'm home." Bella called to her father as she opened the front door. It was very quiet in the house. It also smelt like, what is that? Wet dog? "Dad, are you here?" Bella was starting to get worried because her father wasn't answering her even though I knew he was perfectly fine. He was just sitting in the living room with someone. Bella walked into the living room and I stayed in the hall. "Dad! Jake! What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is something happening with the situation?" _What situation?_

"No, Bells. Nothing is happening with the situation, but maybe we could go outside and talk, yeah? What do you say? **(A/N: So the whole talk, yeah, what do you say thing is from one of my fave shows ever Dawson's Creek and just happens to be said by my favorite character ever, Pacey Whitter –swoon-) **Bella nodded and I followed her out there. "What is the leech doing here Bella?"

"He is not a _leech_ Jacob Black. He is my friend. He is the one who saved me in Italy. He is the one who has been putting my heart back together. He is the one who has become my closest friend. So, just you shut up about him you big dumb mutt!" As soon as Bella said it, I felt her regret. I also felt Jacob's anger and pulled Bella to me. "Jake, Jake, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean t-t—to. Please forgive me. Please don't be mad. Jake, stop. You're scaring me." At that he calmed down.

"Sorry Bella. Now that your father is out of hearing range, yes, there is something new with _Victoria,"_ the way he sneered her name made it sound like he really hated the crazy bitch every bit as much as we did. "She tried to get past us today and almost succeeded. She knows you're back, and that you're not alone. I think you should have one of the Cullen's stay with you until this is settled." Bella was frightened and was shaking in my arms.

"Bella, it's okay. Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay. We won't let her hurt you." Bella calmed some but I could still see the fear evident in her eyes and she was still shaking slightly. I turned to Jacob and he was staring at me holding Bella in my arms.

"Oh Jake, just stop okay? I don't see _you_ rushing over here to make sure I'm okay." She scoffed at him and turned back to me. "Jasper, what are you going to do to get rid of her? You can't leave me alone. You can't leave me by myself. Please Jasper. None of you can leave me by myself. That's her whole plan. Why else would she come now? She is expecting that you don't know she's coming. She's waiting for someone to leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Edward left me and look what happened. Everything was fine until he left." Bella was back to crying in my arms. She looked so broken, but so beautiful at the same time. Her dark chocolate hair was glistening in the darkness and her skin was so pale in the moonlight her skin was almost alabaster. She was nervous and scared, but also embarrassed and she was starting to feel tired.

Bella POV

"Jacob, I think you should leave. We can talk this over tomorrow, but I think Bella has had enough for tonight." Jacob just nodded at Jasper's statement and walked away into the woods. Jasper led me back into the house where Charlie was waiting for me.

"Bella, whose this with you?"

"Dad, this is Jasper. He's Edward's brother. He just graduated high school last year. He was nice enough to drive me back over here because Alice didn't feel good." Charlie just nodded and started walking into the living room.

"Chief Swan, I know this may be a lot to ask, seeing as one, I am not a female and two, you do not know me, but it seems as Bella is still having a hard time dealing with the whole Edward situation. I was wondering if you might let me stay with her tonight perchance." Charlie looked thoughtful and I thought he would say no.

"Now, why in god's name would I let a college guy in the same room as my daughter while she's sleeping? That makes a loads of sense now doesn't it Jasper?"

"Dad, I have stayed with the Cullen's tons of times and Jasper has never been anything but respectful towards me. This would really help me out a lot. You don't know what I saw when I went to Edward. I'm scared to be in my room by myself. His face haunts me at night still. Jasper has been the one staying with me at his house. If you don't believe me or have a problem with it, you can call Carlisle and Esme and I can assure you that they will only speak with praises of their son. Please dad?" Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes softened and he smiled.

"Fine, but I _will_ be coming to check on you and if I find you two in a not so friendly position, he's gone and his parents will be hearing about it. I don't care how old he is. Understand?" Jasper just nodded his head

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad. I am an adult, but whatever. We're just gonna go upstairs now, okay? I promise to keep the door open." Charlie glared at Jasper once more before he nodded and turned back on the TV, signaling it our time to leave.

I grabbed Jaspers smooth, ice cold, rock hard hand as fast as possible to get out of the living room before my father could think up anything else to say that would be embarrassing.

When we got up to my room I laid down on my bed and pulled Jasper with me. I hated to make the tense mood even worse, but I had to. "What are you guys going to do about Victoria? You aren't really going to let me stay in La Push all the time are you? To be honest, I'd rather stay where I know that you are safe." Jasper raised one prefect eyebrow at me before I continued. "Not that you are weaker than the wolves, it's just that, they killed Laurent, so I know that they can handle her. I just got all of you back and I don't want to lose any of you again." I was rambling, staring at Jasper as I noticed that his brows were furrowing in thought.

"Bella, I thought that you just wanted the family for Edward, but you really love all of us don't you?"

"Yes Jasper, I do. More than any of you can ever know, even with your abilities. Now, come lay next to me so I can sleep." Jasper nodded and complied. As I drifted off to sleep I heard him singing a sweet song in my ear that made me think about what exactly was happening between us.

"Lying close to you, feelin' your heart beatin', and I'm wonderin' what your dreamin', wonderin' if it's me you're seein'. And then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment for ever. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. And even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…." I turned so I was snuggled closer to his perfect, cold, rock hard chest and found myself falling asleep almost instantly. I sure hope that Alice didn't see this little moment between her husband and me.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I'm doing this and my Sam/Leah and two new stories all at one time. The songs are Not Meant to be by Theory of a Deadman and don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith (which, lemme tell you, if you know that band, without Steve Tyler, it will suck) R&R please**


	7. If You Only Knew

**A/N: So, this isn't supposed to be updated for about another two weeks, but I was listening to "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown and became inspired to write this next chapter. **

**Chapter Seven: If you Only Knew**

Bella POV

_**...I still hold onto the letters you returned I swear I've lived and learned..... It's 4:03 and I cant sleep, without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea. If I drown tonight, bring me back to life. Breathe your breath in me. The only thing I still believe in is you, if you only knew...if you only knew all the times I counted all the words that went wrong. If you only knew how I refuse to let you go, even when your gone. I don't regret any days I spent, nights we shared or the letters that I sent...if you only knew I still hold onto the letters you returned. You help me live and learn...the only thing I still believe in is you. If you only knew...**_

I was shocked, needless to say that my father let Jasper stay with me. I knew that Jasper wasn't doing anything to manipulate emotions because I was still feeling sadness, hope and fear. If he _was_ controlling Charlie's emotions, then he was doing a very good job at leaving mine be. I had been sleeping for about three hours with Jasper holding me, stroking my hair, before the nightmare started. The one that I'd had every night since they all left me. The one in which I try to make Edward stay, but I can't.

"_Edward, don't leave me, please. I need you. Please, just stay with me." Edward was walking farther away from me, and I was trying to catch up with him, but I couldn't. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, I'm no good for you anymore. This is the last time you'll ever see me. We won't be bothering you again. Don't worry love. The human mind is just a sieve, in time you'll forget about me." _

"_What about you?"_

"_I have my distractions. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself. For Charlie, of course. I'll always love you, but your birthday made me realize that you're not right for our world Bella. Goodbye." He kissed my forehead and left me in the forest. I ran after him, but I couldn't get to him. He was always that much faster than me. _

"_Edward, Edward, come back. Don't go, please. I need you. I cant sleep without you here with me. Don't leave me alone. Edward, come back. __**Edward!!!**__" I stood in the middle of the forest screaming for him. I started crying and collapsed onto the ground. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken by someone and I could hear someone calling my name. _

"_Bella, Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me? Bella, Bella, wake up."_

"_Edward? Is that you?" I then realized when no one answered that it wasn't Edward, but someone else. I started thrashing about and the next thing I knew I was calm and quiet. _I woke from my dream in a start gasping for air and shaking, with beads of sweat dripping down my face and forehead, making my hair stick to my face.

"Bella, are you okay? It's okay darlin', I'm here. I've got you. Shhh, it's okay now. You're okay. It was just a dream. It's okay." Jasper cooed to me and rocked me back and forth in his arms like a baby. I started bawling again. "Darlin'? What's wrong? Why are you crying, Bella?"

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry. It was so real. He left me again. He left me in the forest and he didn't care. I tried to follow him but he was always a few seconds to fast. He would stop when he heard me running after him, look behind at me, laugh and run again. I collapsed, and then I heard you calling me. I wanted it so badly to be him coming for me, and when I realized it wasn't I just lost it. I wanted him to come back to me. I wanted him to still love me. I want him back Jasper, I just miss him so much. Don't think I don't appreciate all that you've done for me, because I do, but he just left me. He didn't give me a chance to say goodbye. He didn't give me a chance to tell him I loved him, I didn't even get to say goodbye. He just left me. He left me..." My voice broke in odd places and I couldn't see anything from my tears blurring my vision. Jasper just held me closer to him and rocked me back and forth gently, sending me calming and serene waves while whispering a song to me. It was such a pretty song. I wish I knew what the name of it was.

Jasper POV

She was so sad and anxious while she slept. It started out peaceful, but at about 3:00 am she became restless. She was screaming and crying. Her emotions were going haywire. I had to wake her up. What she told me made me truly hate my dead brother.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry. It was so real. He left me again. He left me in the forest and he didn't care. I tried to follow him but he was always a few seconds to fast. He would stop when he heard me running after him, look behind at me, laugh and run again. I collapsed, and then I heard you calling me. I wanted it so badly to be him coming for me, and when I realized it wasn't I just lost it. I wanted him to come back to me. I wanted him to still love me. I want him back Jasper, I just miss him so much. Don't think I don't appreciate all that you've done for me, because I do, but he just left me. He didn't give me a chance to say goodbye. He didn't give me a chance to tell him I loved him, I didn't even get to say goodbye. He just left me. He left me..." Her voice was crackin, her emotions were all over the place, mainly focused on sadness. The only thing I could think to do was to sing to her, again.

"Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days, and you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way. Have no fear when your tears are falling, I will hear, your spirit callin' and I sweat that I'll be there come what may...When the night is dark and stormy, you won't have to reach out for me, I will come to you, oh I will come to you...we all need somebody we can turn to, someone who'll always understand. So if you feel that your soul is dyin' and you need the strength to keep tryin', I'll reach out and take your hand..."

She had calmed down marginally. I drew my power back in and let her work through her emotions on her own while rubbing circles on her back. "Bella, I'm not going to leave you. None of us will ever leave you again. We all need you. You need all of us. None of us wanted to leave you. You have to believe me. We all love you Bella. Please know that. Sleep now, Bella. When you wake, it will be a new day and this will all be a memory. I promise to keep away all of your bad dreams tonight." I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. We still had to deal with Victoria, but she can wait. My main concern is Bella. She was doing so well. I wonder what's changed since she came back? I thought her and Emmett talked. She seemed to be doing better. Then, something started bothering me. Why didn't Alice tell us about Victoria? Surly she knew. She was still watching Bella. I decided to call Emmett, but when I tried to pull away from Bella she whimpered.

"Don't leave Jasper. Don't leave me, please? I'm scared." She pulled me closer and I couldn't resist the swelling in my heart as she did so. Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, the wolves, can all wait until tomorrow. Right now, all that matters is Bella.

JASPERHALEWHITLOCK JASPERHALEWHITLOCK JASPERHALEWHITLOCK

Bella POV

The next morning, I woke up in Jasper's arms. He really was good to me. He didn't have to stay. He could have gone home and worked things out with Alice. I'm sure that she means more to him than I could ever dream of. Why all of them loved me so much, I'd never know. He was staring at me, and I decided it was time to speak. "Thank you Jasper. I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I don't know what came over me. You didn't have to stay."

"No Bella, I did. I tried to leave, and you started to whimper and you asked me to stay. I couldn't leave you." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Now, we have to go back to my house o figure out how do deal with Victoria. You aren't going to be home alone for one moment. Do you understand me?" I nodded at him and he left me to get dressed. 10 minutes later we were out the door heading over to the Cullen mansion.

EMMETTCULLEN EMMETTCULLEN EMMETTCULLEN EMMETTCULLEN

Jasper POV

_**How can you just walk on by, without one tear in your eye, don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all...time is leaving us behind, another week has passed, and still I havent laughed yet. So tell me what the secret is? To letting go like you did...maybe that's just your way, of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all...**_

"Hi, Jasper. How are you? How's Bella? Is she okay? I'm so happy. You cant believe what I've seen for us..." I tuned out Alice's babbling. Did she not care about what happened between us not just a night ago? How can she pretend that we are okay? We're so far from okay it's not even funny. Everything is just going to hell in a handbasket right now.

"Alice, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't care right now. All I care about is Bella being safe. Answer me this, why didn't you tell us about Victoria?"Alice looked scared and I knew I caught her in another lie.

**A/N: I'm evil aren't I. If I get 7 reviews on this chapter, it will update next week. Next I'm updating Wish You Were Here and Do You Remember. Songs used were: If You Only Knew by Shinedown and Like We Never Loved at All by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. The song Jasper sang was I Will Come to You by Hanson. Make sure in your review you tell me what you liked and didn't like. I thrive from your comments, that's the only way this story and my writing will get better. There is nothing really set in stone and I don't mind changing stuff...**


	8. Something

**A/N: So, one of my reviewers said she thought Bella was too whiny and annoying with all the crying. So, this chapter has no whiny Bella in it. She has now gotten over Edward very, very, very quickly and does not care that Victoria is after her. So, she is going out clubbing with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. This reviewer also said my chapters are "way short", so this one and the ones from now on will be longer. On that note, don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Eight: Something**

_**One love, one shot. It's all we ever got. Girl you got me going now I'm not gonna stop. Now slide alongside yeah baby that's right, I'm gonna show you the time of your life. Oh girly girly come dance with me. Move your naughty body come close to me, now slide alongside yeah baby that's right, I'm gonna show you the time of your life… **_

Bella POV

For some reason that I did not really know, I wanted to go out. Even with all that was going on, I wanted to go out and party. Possibly getting wasted in the process of the partying. Alice was talking to Jasper about god only knows what. Emmett and Rosalie were standing outside with Alice. Emmett looked at me with sympathy and Rose just glared at me. I decided it was time to break the silence with her and try to become friends. "Hey Rose, I was wondering if maybe you would be up for going out with me tonight? I'm sick and tired of moping around all the time. I want to go out and have some fun. What do you say?" When I said that I wanted to go out and party Emmett looked up at me smiling and Jasper looked dare I say, excited.

"Well, Bellsy, I didn't know you had it in you. Come on Rose. Can we go? Can we please??" Emmett was bouncing up and down like a five year old and Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, come on Bella, I'll help you get ready." She took my hand and led me into the house and up the stairs. We went into her room and I was shocked.

It was so much more _Emmet_ than I would have thought. There we black sheets on the bed, a big plasma screen TV, an Xbox and the newest sports games like Madden to go with it. Then I turned to the right and saw three huge walk in closets and a vanity that were obviously rose's idea and not Emmett's.

"Not what you were expecting right?"

"Yea, it seemed like the whole rook was Emmett, until I saw the closets." She smiled and dragged me to her closet. She pulled out an assortment of clothes, settling on a short, nautical type dress with a tight navy blue bottom, white bust, gold buttons and crisscross straps. My shoes are an amazing pair of Christian Louboutin heels. They are pink with yellow trim, a purple buckle and accents and black closed toe. She also put me in a pair of fishnet tights. My makeup wasn't skimped on either. I had on dark sultry eye makeup, bright red lipstick and dark plum nail polish.

She decided to not fuss too much on my hair. She just curled it out a little before putting it up in a cute low side ponytail. As we descended down the stairs, my breath caught in my throat. Jasper looked amazing. He was wearing dark wash jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. He had on a gray polo and black dress shoes. Over the shirt he had on a rich leather riding jacket. _Oh, fuck yes._ I saw him smirk and blushed when I realized he had caught me ogling him. I turned my attention to Emmett. He looked almost as good as Jasper did. He had on a simple tight black t-shirt with light Hollister jeans and white sneakers. I finished walking down the stairs and was proud of myself when I didn't trip in my heels.

We took two cars. Emmett's jeep and Jasper's 'arrest me red' vintage Ford Mustang 65 GT350 (pic on profile). That was a car I could seriously get used to being in. "Hey Jasper, can I ride with you please?" I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted my lips like Rose had taught me. He grinned at me and I could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

Jasper POV

She actually wanted to ride in my car! I cannot tell you how happy I am about that little fact. I cannot believe what Rose got Bella to wear. I seriously think that I love Rose. Even Alice couldn't get Bella into that shit. Bella's plan is to get wasted tonight, and I can feel how excited Emmett is about that fact. That dumb "Blame it" song came on the speakers and I already saw Bella up at the bar ordering a drink. She had two in her hand. In one hand was something called a 'Red Hot Lover" and in the other hand was a 'Sex on the Beach'. Oh my damn! Is that woman trying to kill me? IN the barely there dress and those fuck-me heels, I don't think I'm going to be able to last the night. I saw her, Emm and Rose all talking and whispering to each other before Rose left them on the dance floor. Emmett whispered something to Bella and she just nodded and giggled. She really just giggled. Bella swan was going to be the goddamed death of me, I swear. I was trying to just ignore them and was doing great until I felt waves upon wave's o lust rolling off of Emmett. I looked over and saw Emmett and Bella making out. Not just kissing, but full out tongue on tongue, down and dirty grinding, groping fucking with their clothes on making out. Rose was staring at them, just laughing.

Emmett pulled away from her mouth and I thought it was over. He only moved down to her neck. He looked at me and winked. As soon as she caught her breath, his mouth was back on hers. This time, he ran his hands down her sides to grip her ass and she didn't stop him. She just grinded on him to "Dirrty" by some pop singer. I have new appreciation for club music. I still couldn't believe that Rose was okay with this. Her husband and Bella were groping each other on the dance floor and I swear he had his tongue like all the way down her throat. That song finally ended, and they stopped making out. Bella looked at Emmett and they started busting up laughing while they laughed. What the fuck was going on. I tried to act cool and like there was no issue, but when Bella started to take straight shots of tequila, all bets were off.

I was waiting for a chance to ask her to dance, but she wouldn't stop downing the shots. Don't get me wrong, it was entertaining to watch, but I wanted her away from Emmett. The DJ played a mix of different hip-hop songs, and I waited while she had her fun. The song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman came on, and I saw my opening. "Bella, do you want to come dance with me?" She nodded at me and let me lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Jasper." She was looking down and feeling guilty.

"What are you sorry about Bella?"

"About Emmett. I came here with you and ended up dancing with your brother. I don't know what came over me." I lifted her chin and could see the tears in her eyes. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"It's fine darlin', just don't let it happen again, okay?" She nodded and started moving her hips to the beat. I thought she would get uncomfortable after a few seconds, but then her emotions went haywire and she spun around to face me. I was shocked, to say the least, when she went to kiss me, but I was also giddy as hell. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." She averted her gaze from my eyes and walked back over to Rose and Emmett. Emmett came running up to me looking pleased. "Shut up Emmett." He walked away. I went back to the table to see Bella and Rose laughing about something. "What's so funny?" I asked as I pulled Bella to sit on my lap.

"Bella wants a tattoo now. Edward would never have let her get one, and she is determined to have fun this weekend, we were just deciding what she should get, and where." I could not believe Bella of all people wanted e a tattoo, but what she wants she will most certainly get.

"Well, Bella. There is this place around the corner we could go to. Do you wanna go now?" Bella nodded her head at me, and I gave her my coat to put on seeing as we would be walking. When we stepped out of the club, Bella immediately took my hand and smiled up at me.

Bella POV

When we left the club to get my tattoo, I clung to Jasper. I don't know what caused me to kiss him, but I didn't regret it, at all. I think I'm going to have Emmett go in with me because I want it to be a surprise for Jasper to see. When we reached the tattoo parlor, I turned to Emmett and Rose. "I know what I want, and where I want it. I want Emm to come in with me though, is that okay?" I was worried that Rose would freak out on me for taking her husband from her.

"Yeah Bella, that's fine." I looked at Emm and he grinned at me.

"Totally Bells. Of course I'd go with you. Come on; let's get this going so we can go out again after." Emmett dragged me into the parlor and up to the counter. "Hi! My sister wants a tattoo." The man nodded and brought us into the back of the shop.

Jasper POV

Bella and Emmett were in the back of the parlor for about an hour. Every now and then I would feel pain coming off of Bella, but then Emmett would tell her it would be okay. When they came out, Bella was in a different outfit. I liked this one more than the dress. She had on a white and black polka-dotted corset type top with black lace around the top of the bust and the bottom. She had changed into a pair of little cut-off Daisy Duke Shorts. I'm guessing by the look of the shoes that they belonged to Rose, because Bella would not own five inch black platform heels with ankle straps. Her whole outfit was a bad idea, not because she looked bad, but because Emm and I were going to have to fight men off of her, and I would have to feel their lust for her. I kept on trying to get Bella to tell me what she got, but she kept saying later. I didn't see anything visible, so I figured it was on her back or something and when we got back to my house she'd show me. The really funny thing was that Emmett wouldn't spill either. We pulled up to this club in Seattle called 'Medusa" and Bella immediately went to the bar and got a beer. At least she's not drinking weird girly drinks anymore. Emmett was talking to Bella when he whispered something in her ear and she blushed and shook her head no. She sauntered up to me and I couldn't help but feel giddy. "Hey Jasper. Wanna dance with me?" She purred at me and winked before walking to the dance floor. This song by Saving Abel called "New Tattoo" came on and Bella started pushing her hot little body against me. "Do you want to see my tattoo?" I just nodded my head at her. She unzipped her pants and then started quoting the song "I got a brand new tattoo; all the colors in it remind me of you. I got a brand new tattoo all the colors in it remind me of you. The blue is for the bruise that you left on my heart and the red is for the color we're about to paint this town, I got a new tattoo." I was just staring right above her hip the whole time. She had a little butterfly and it was sexy as hell. Add that to the fact she unzipped her pants in the middle of a club to show me made me love her even more. She came to her senses then and being Bella, rezipped her pants and became embarrassed. She ducked her head against my neck to hide her blush, even though I could still feel it.

"Bella, there is nothing to be embarrassed by, darlin'. That is one of the fucking sexiest things I've ever seen." She looked up at me in wonder and I couldn't help but pull her closer. I relished the feel of her warm skin on me, her sweet smell enveloping me while we danced to song after song.

"Thanks for coming tonight Jasper. I know you didn't have to. I mean, Alice just left you after all. You could have stayed home." Then, I said something that I never meant for her to hear, but in the moment, I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, I'd go anywhere with you if it meant that I'd basically see you in your underwear and stripper shoes every time." She chuckled at my comment and I supposed that was a good sign. She nodded and moved closer to me when a slow song came on. I knew it might seem awkward to her, but in the moment it seemed right. I had to sing to her.

_Let me be your hero_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying'?  
And would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero 

Bella looked up at me with bleary eyes and smiled. "That was beautiful Jasper." I was about to say something back when another song came on. Bella decided it was time for the human to get more alcoholic beverages so I led her up to the bar. She continued with her beers, but this time also got a shot of whisky. Then she started feeling really brave and daring, it was probably just the alcohol talking, but with the next words whispered in my ear, I really didn't care. "I wanna be bad, you make that look so good, I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good, I'm losing all my cool, I'm about to break the rules. I wanna be bad, I wanna be bad with you baby. What's up, tell me what to do, how to be, teach me all your moves form A to Z but I, don't want your other girl to see that you're messing' round with me. Should I boy, tell you what I got is what you want? Tell me do I turn you on? I don't want no one judging me, cause I wanna be bad."

This woman had no idea what she was doing to me. At that moment I wanted to just leave with her and bring her back home. If we were playing this game, I decided to one up her. "Gotta get the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on. Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler come on. Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long.

"Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody ain't if funny how the honey wanted you all along. You're ripping up the dance floor honey, you shake your ass around for everyone, I love the way you dance with everyone and tease them all by sucking on your thumb. You're so much cooler when you never pull it out, 'cause you look so much cuter, with something in your mouth.

"Crafty little lip trick tattoos on her left hip, she's bending as you're spending there's no end to it so baby come on. Really Bella, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now." She smirked at me and ran over to Emmett before whispering something in his ear and looking back over at me. He sat down and she straddled his lap. He started kissing her _again_ while she grinded on him. This was ending, now. She was coming home with me this instant. I walked over to them and glared at Emmett until he let Bella go.

"Fine Jazz, take the human with you and spoil all the fun." Bella pouted at me, but then she smiled and lunged for me. "Wait, this means I am all alone with my favorite vampire. This could be fun." I had to drag Bella out of the club and into my car. The second she was in, she passed out. _Oh yes Bella, so much fun._

**A/N: There is your next chapter. Next one is the hangover. So, be prepared for whiny Bella. I've never partied or drank so I did my best, but I do know she will have a nasty hangover because it's common knowledge you don't mix alcohol and she mixed like 5 different kinds. Bella sang to Jasper "I wanna be bad" by Willa Ford, he first sang "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, then "Something in your mouth" by Nickelback. You can find the tattoo and second outfit on my page. R&R please. **


	9. A Hangover You Don't Deserve

**A/N: While I am still not super thrilled with the amount of reviews, I feel I have enough to continue. For those I didn't respond to I'm sorry. There is a reason for Bella and Emmett making out. It will all make sense as time goes on. I'd like to give a shout out to **Gottalovea **seeing as she's the only one who reviewed before I put up the Authors Note. I'm saying this once: If you don't understand something, you need to ask in a review. I will gladly explain whatever your question is. This is the aftermath of the partying and Bella will have a wicked hangover. I'm warning you now. Oh yeah, don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter Nine: A hangover you don't deserve**

Jasper POV

Bella had been sleeping since she got in my car at 11:00 pm, 12 hours ago. She must really not feel good. She slept through me bringing her upstairs o my room, getting her out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. I finally heard her heartbeat quicken, signaling to me she was waking up.

"Bella, I know you're awake darlin'. Esme will get you something for your head and stomach as soon as possible." She grumbled and shook her head no before burying it closer into my chest. I chuckled and rubbed her back. "Come on Bella. I have lots of funny stuff to tell you about from last night." That got her up; although I'm afraid she got up to quickly because the next thing I knew she was praying to the porcelain gods for an hour.

"Eeeww. You didn't have to stay Jazz. You could have gone back into your room. Can you have Esme get me some dry toast please?" I nodded and led her to my room before going downstairs to Esme.

Bella POV

I was lying on Jasper's bed when I noticed something. I was in his clothes. Not some, not a shirt, but all the clothes on my body were his. What the fuck happened last night? Just as I was wondering this Jasper came up the stairs carrying toast and ginger ale. I was confused and my head hurt, but I wanted answers.

"Here you are darlin'. Esme said when you're done that she'll give you some pain medication." I nodded at him. I finished my food in silence before asking him the question that had been worrying me since I woke up.

"Jasper, what happened last night? Why am I wearing your clothes? I don't understand." I was scared and embarrassed to know what his answer might be. I saw him grin and chuckle before answering me,

"Well darlin', if I recall, you were quite drunk last night, so I had to take you home. I believe we fooled around some and that Emm got it on tape." I was ready to scream at him until I saw him laughing. He was just joking. That made me start crying. "Bella, it was just a joke darlin'. Nothing happened. I took you home, yes. You passed out in the car, and I didn't think you would appreciate sleeping in your clothes from last night.

"I found some of my clothes and when you weren't coherent enough to stay awake long enough to get changed, I did it for you. I didn't try to do anything and I didn't see anything. I'm not Emmett." At the mention of Emmett's name some of last night's memories came back to me.

_Dancing, grinding, and making out with Emmett._

"Jasper, what happened with Emmett and me last night?" I was scared to know the answer, but I needed to know it.

"Not a thing Bella. You guys just danced and stuff. No one will hold this over you. You were drunk, grieving and wanted to have fun. Nothing bad happened. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "Oh wait, you did get a tattoo though." He grinned at me sheepishly. "And Emmett went with you." I was hyperventilating at this point.

"Where, where is it? I can't believe I have a tattoo. Jasper please tell me it's on my ankle or something."

"Try your hip Bella. It ends below your panty line." I was mortified. I couldn't believe Emmett saw me get a tattoo, there. Why didn't Jasper go with me? "You wanted it to be a surprise for me Bella. Do you not remember showing me on the dance floor?" I shook my head no.

"I really did that? Oh my god, Jazz. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was one of the best nights of my existence." I laughed, but that just made my head hurt. **(A/N: Cue the whiny Bella)**

"Jazzy-poo, my head hurts. Why did you let me drink so much?" He just laughed at me. "'S not funny, Jasper. I'm really in pain. I thought you loved me. You do love me, right?" I looked up at him with bleary puppy dog eyes.

"God, Bella. Don't do that shit to me please? Yes, I love you. I understand you're in pain, but you wanted to have fun. Do you want me to get Esme for—"Esme came barging in cutting Jasper off. She looked like a mad lioness protecting her cub from the lion of the other pack.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! How dare you let Bella get a tattoo! You were supposed to be in charge of her last night; you were supposed to be looking out for her well-being. And you let _Emmett, __**Emmett**_ of all people go with her??!!"

"Esme, it's not his fault."

"I haven't even gotten to you yet Isabella Marie Swan. Wait until your father and Carlisle hears about this. It's one thing to go out and drink, but a different one to permanently brand yourself. That will never come off. It will always be there. When you are feeling better again, you will have to cook your own meals for a month." **(A/N: So, think of it this way; Esme always makes Bella gourmet meals, and now she has to fend for herself. Punishment, n'est pas?)**

"I'm s-s-s-sorr-sorry Esme. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Please don't tell Carlisle. He'll be so disappointed in me. My head really hurts. Can I please go back to bed?"

"Of course dear. We will discuss this later." She kissed my forehead before leaving me with 2 Advil. I quickly took them before falling asleep on Jasper and dreaming of scary things.

_Victoria was chasing me and I couldn't see Jasper._

"_Well now Bella, it seems you're finally alone. Do understand I'm making this as painless as possible." With one last evil smile, she snapped my neck._

I woke with a start screaming at the top of my lungs. "Jasper! She had me, jasper! Victoria had me and you weren't around to save me. She's back? What do I do? I'm so scared Jasper." I was holding onto him for dear life sobbing into his shirt while he was rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"Ssshh, it's okay Bella darlin'. I won't let her get to you. You'll always be safe with me. We do need to discuss this though. Do you wish to talk about it now? Would that make you feel better honey?" I nodded my head while it was still buried in his chest and he cradled me like a baby while he called the family down to the living room to have a meeting.

"Bella, can you tell us what has you so worked up?" Carlisle asked her in a very concerned, fatherly tone.

"Well, the fact that Victoria is back, is a big thing. On top of that, I'm scared to be alone or that one of you will get hurt trying to protect me. I can't worry about all of you and the wolves at the same time." I hung my head, ashamed that I just admitted how weak and pathetic I was. I felt so unworthy to have all of them caring about me so much.

"Bella, you are worth it honey. We will always protect you." Jasper whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

"Baby Bells, don't worry. She won't get past us. And by the way, last night was fun." I blushed as I looked at Emmett and saw him winking at me. I hid my head in Jasper's chest wishing the floor would swallow me up.

"Okay, so, what's the plan of attack for Vikki dearest?" everyone just stared at me like I was dumb. "What? You guys can't tell me what you're planning on doing?"

"No, Bella, it's just we didn't think you would care so much."

"Why wouldn't I care about my own life Jasper?" He just shrugged at me and continued the circles he'd been rubbing on my back since we all started talking. "So, what's the plan? When are you all leaving?" Alice came racing down the stairs to answer my question.

"We're not. She's coming here. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and myself are fighting along with the dogs, and Emmett is staying with you. She'll be here in ten minutes." After that, I blacked out.

**A/N: I know, a short chapter. Next one should have the battle, but I make no promises on that. Seven reviews before I update again. And Bella's behavior last chapter will not be forgotten. Why do you think Emmett is staying with her?**


	10. Party Hard

**A/N: While I am still not super thrilled with the amount of reviews, I feel I have enough to continue. For those I didn't respond to I'm sorry. There is a reason for Bella and Emmett making out. It will all make sense as time goes on. I'd like to give a shout out to **Gottalovea **seeing as she's the only one who reviewed before I put up the Authors Note. I'm saying this once: If you don't understand something, you need to ask in a review. I will gladly explain whatever your question is. This is the aftermath of the partying and Bella will have a wicked hangover. I'm warning you now. Oh yeah, don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter Nine: A hangover you don't deserve**

Jasper POV

Bella had been sleeping since she got in my car at 11:00 pm, 12 hours ago. She must really not feel good. She slept through me bringing her upstairs o my room, getting her out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. I finally heard her heartbeat quicken, signaling to me she was waking up.

"Bella, I know you're awake darlin'. Esme will get you something for your head and stomach as soon as possible." She grumbled and shook her head no before burying it closer into my chest. I chuckled and rubbed her back. "Come on Bella. I have lots of funny stuff to tell you about from last night." That got her up; although I'm afraid she got up to quickly because the next thing I knew she was praying to the porcelain gods for an hour.

"Eeeww. You didn't have to stay Jazz. You could have gone back into your room. Can you have Esme get me some dry toast please?" I nodded and led her to my room before going downstairs to Esme.

Bella POV

I was lying on Jasper's bed when I noticed something. I was in his clothes. Not some, not a shirt, but all the clothes on my body were his. What the fuck happened last night? Just as I was wondering this Jasper came up the stairs carrying toast and ginger ale. I was confused and my head hurt, but I wanted answers.

"Here you are darlin'. Esme said when you're done that she'll give you some pain medication." I nodded at him. I finished my food in silence before asking him the question that had been worrying me since I woke up.

"Jasper, what happened last night? Why am I wearing your clothes? I don't understand." I was scared and embarrassed to know what his answer might be. I saw him grin and chuckle before answering me,

"Well darlin', if I recall, you were quite drunk last night, so I had to take you home. I believe we fooled around some and that Emm got it on tape." I was ready to scream at him until I saw him laughing. He was just joking. That made me start crying. "Bella, it was just a joke darlin'. Nothing happened. I took you home, yes. You passed out in the car, and I didn't think you would appreciate sleeping in your clothes from last night.

"I found some of my clothes and when you weren't coherent enough to stay awake long enough to get changed, I did it for you. I didn't try to do anything and I didn't see anything. I'm not Emmett." At the mention of Emmett's name some of last night's memories came back to me.

_Dancing, grinding, and making out with Emmett._

"Jasper, what happened with Emmett and me last night?" I was scared to know the answer, but I needed to know it.

"Not a thing Bella. You guys just danced and stuff. No one will hold this over you. You were drunk, grieving and wanted to have fun. Nothing bad happened. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "Oh wait, you did get a tattoo though." He grinned at me sheepishly. "And Emmett went with you." I was hyperventilating at this point.

"Where, where is it? I can't believe I have a tattoo. Jasper please tell me it's on my ankle or something."

"Try your hip Bella. It ends below your panty line." I was mortified. I couldn't believe Emmett saw me get a tattoo, there. Why didn't Jasper go with me? "You wanted it to be a surprise for me Bella. Do you not remember showing me on the dance floor?" I shook my head no.

"I really did that? Oh my god, Jazz. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was one of the best nights of my existence." I laughed, but that just made my head hurt. **(A/N: Cue the whiny Bella)**

"Jazzy-poo, my head hurts. Why did you let me drink so much?" He just laughed at me. "'S not funny, Jasper. I'm really in pain. I thought you loved me. You do love me, right?" I looked up at him with bleary puppy dog eyes.

"God, Bella. Don't do that shit to me please? Yes, I love you. I understand you're in pain, but you wanted to have fun. Do you want me to get Esme for—"Esme came barging in cutting Jasper off. She looked like a mad lioness protecting her cub from the lion of the other pack.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! How dare you let Bella get a tattoo! You were supposed to be in charge of her last night; you were supposed to be looking out for her well-being. And you let _Emmett, __**Emmett**_ of all people go with her??!!"

"Esme, it's not his fault."

"I haven't even gotten to you yet Isabella Marie Swan. Wait until your father and Carlisle hears about this. It's one thing to go out and drink, but a different one to permanently brand yourself. That will never come off. It will always be there. When you are feeling better again, you will have to cook your own meals for a month." **(A/N: So, think of it this way; Esme always makes Bella gourmet meals, and now she has to fend for herself. Punishment, n'est pas?)**

"I'm s-s-s-sorr-sorry Esme. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Please don't tell Carlisle. He'll be so disappointed in me. My head really hurts. Can I please go back to bed?"

"Of course dear. We will discuss this later." She kissed my forehead before leaving me with 2 Advil. I quickly took them before falling asleep on Jasper and dreaming of scary things.

_Victoria was chasing me and I couldn't see Jasper._

"_Well now Bella, it seems you're finally alone. Do understand I'm making this as painless as possible." With one last evil smile, she snapped my neck._

I woke with a start screaming at the top of my lungs. "Jasper! She had me, jasper! Victoria had me and you weren't around to save me. She's back? What do I do? I'm so scared Jasper." I was holding onto him for dear life sobbing into his shirt while he was rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"Ssshh, it's okay Bella darlin'. I won't let her get to you. You'll always be safe with me. We do need to discuss this though. Do you wish to talk about it now? Would that make you feel better honey?" I nodded my head while it was still buried in his chest and he cradled me like a baby while he called the family down to the living room to have a meeting.

"Bella, can you tell us what has you so worked up?" Carlisle asked her in a very concerned, fatherly tone.

"Well, the fact that Victoria is back, is a big thing. On top of that, I'm scared to be alone or that one of you will get hurt trying to protect me. I can't worry about all of you and the wolves at the same time." I hung my head, ashamed that I just admitted how weak and pathetic I was. I felt so unworthy to have all of them caring about me so much.

"Bella, you are worth it honey. We will always protect you." Jasper whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

"Baby Bells, don't worry. She won't get past us. And by the way, last night was fun." I blushed as I looked at Emmett and saw him winking at me. I hid my head in Jasper's chest wishing the floor would swallow me up.

"Okay, so, what's the plan of attack for Vikki dearest?" everyone just stared at me like I was dumb. "What? You guys can't tell me what you're planning on doing?"

"No, Bella, it's just we didn't think you would care so much."

"Why wouldn't I care about my own life Jasper?" He just shrugged at me and continued the circles he'd been rubbing on my back since we all started talking. "So, what's the plan? When are you all leaving?" Alice came racing down the stairs to answer my question.

"We're not. She's coming here. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and myself are fighting along with the dogs, and Emmett is staying with you. She'll be here in ten minutes." After that, I blacked out.

**A/N: I know, a short chapter. Next one should have the battle, but I make no promises on that. Seven reviews before I update again. And Bella's behavior last chapter will not be forgotten. Why do you think Emmett is staying with her?**


	11. You Are not Alone

**A/N: So, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. One thing to say before I go on. **_**WHY IS A WHINY BELLA SO BAD WHEN EDWARD JUST DIED!!!! THIS HAS ALL TAKEN PLACE OVER LIKE THREE DAYS!!!!! SHE'S GONNA BE SAD, SO STOP COMMENTING ABOUT IT!!!! MY STORY, NOT YOURS!**_** After this I won't be updating until mid-January. Sorry if this chapter is depressing, but a kid I go to school with died at lie 11:45 last night, not even a mile from where I am. As for your questions about the whole Emmett thing, I can't really explain because that would give the story away, but I hope you all stick with me to find out. I own a red jeep, Twilight Woods body spray and the New Moon game, but not Twilight. **

**Chapter Eleven: You Are Not Alone**

_**Another day has gone I'm still all alone. How could this be, you're not here with me.  
You never said goodbye, someone tell me why did you have to go and leave my world so cold**_

_**But you are not alone, For I am here with you Though we're far apart You're always in my heart. But you are not alone**_

Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry, asking me to come, and hold you in my arms. I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear. But first I need your hand, and then forever can begin.

_Previously on TIJAD:_

"_We're not. She's coming here. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and I are fighting along with the dogs, and Emmett is staying with you. She'll be here in ten minutes." After that, I blacked out._

Bella POV

I don't know how long I was sleeping; all I know is that when I woke up, Jasper wasn't there. I was alone, by myself in his bed. He just left me, he didn't make sure I was okay. I was starting to panic that he just left me, and then I saw a note from him sitting on the bedside table.

_My sweet Bella, _

_I'm sorry I'm not here with you honey. It pained me to leave you, but I was needed to fight. I will be back by 1:00 pm at the latest. Don't worry, Emmett is here with you, you'll be safe. I've made him promise to be on his best behavior. Try not to worry about me too much darlin'. I promise to come back to you. Alice has seen everything and it will be fine. Until I see you again._

_Love, _

_Jasper._

His words had me in tears. I was so nervous for them, but at the same time, I knew that would only make time go slower. I was starting to panic because I had no idea where Emmett was until I saw him come into the room carrying a plate of food.

"Hey Bellsy, how are you feeling?" He looked at me with pity in his eyes. "They'll be okay Bella. They have Jasper and Alice. You don't need to worry about them. I tried to make you food, but I kind of burnt it." He looked down ashamed, and it made me chuckle.

"It's okay Emm. I'm not that hungry anyways. Can you just sit with me, please?" He didn't say anything, but instead just walked to the bed and pulled me into his lap. I started crying uncontrollably in his arms and I didn't know why.

"Why are you crying Bella? What's the matter?"

"Oh Emm, I'm so scared. I know he said nothing would happen, but what if it does. What if something happens to him? I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him in my life. He's the only one who can keep me from falling apart. I'm scared Emmett. Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Bella, nothing is going to happen. They will all be fine. You don't have to worry about them. Let us take care of you. You don't need to take care of us. Just try to breathe Bella. I'm not leaving you, Jasper isn't leaving you. None of us will ever leave you, I promise you." He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my back.

"Thanks Emm. Sorry I ruined your shirt." I blushed and hid my head in his chest. I heard his phone ring, and he got up to answer it.

"_Hello……yes…no…are you sure? Okay, I'll tell her."_ Emmett looked at me with worried eyes.

"Emmett what's the matter? What happened?" I had a feeling in my gut, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to tell you this, but it's…you father Bella, he's… Victoria got to him. I'm so sorry." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Emm, I can't breathe, I can't breathe Emm. Why can't I breathe? What's happening? My throat is closing up Emm. I can't see you Emm…" for the second time that day, I passed out.

Emmett POV

When Carlisle told me, I didn't want to believe it. I knew I had to tell Bella, but when she passed out again I didn't know what to do. She couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack. She lost Edward _and_ Charlie, and she's afraid that she's going to lose Jasper too. I hope this fight is over soon. I looked at the clock and was shocked by the time 1:05 pm. _SHIT!!!!!_ They're not home yet. Bella's going to freak if Jasper isn't here when she wakes up. I heard the door close downstairs and ran down there to figure out what happened.

"Carlisle, where's Jasper?" I had to find out, Bella will be so happy to see Jasper. He averted his eyes, which told me that this couldn't be good.

"He got hurt Emm." He sounded hurt; his son was injured while protecting his true love.

"Shit!!! Bella's going to go insane!" I all of a sudden became on edge. He would make it through this; he had to make it through this.

"Why?" He asked why? What the fuck, come on it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out and he's the doctor!

"Well, Edward, her father and now Jazz. He promised that he would be safe." I explained to a man that has been alive for centuries, he was the doctor, and me of all people was explaining why Bella was going insane. Is something wrong with this picture?

"Emm, he'll be in soon. He didn't want Bella to see him in pain." Well as long as he's here _before_ she wakes up.

"Okay, that's okay." Now I was mumbling? What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be manly, strong, loud, not mumbling.

"Yeah, so, just relax. As a matter of fact, I think he's with her now." I watched as the door swung open and Esme had Jasper cradled in her arms like a baby, her baby. Jasper looked like he was run over by a few Mack trucks. Now if you think of it, it sounds kind of funny, a vampire ran over by a Mack truck. As Esme moved across the room and placed Jasper down on the couch, he whimpered. A noise caught me, Bella was up. Maybe I could prolong her coming down stairs until Jasper could at least stop projecting his pain. I ran up stairs and to his bedroom, she stood in the door way.

"Are they back yet? Its 1:30 Emm, they have to be back." A stray tear rolled down her pink cheeks. I must have had worry written across my face. "Emmett, what happened? Who is it this time? Who got hurt Emm, tell me." She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands and for whatever reason my legs work, I couldn't go to her, and I didn't know why.

"Bella," I slowly walked to her and gathered her in my arms. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt an arm on my shoulder, I turned my head to my Rosalie standing there.

"Emmett, honey, I'll take it from here." I nodded, I gently placed Bella in her arms. I watched Rosalie walk into his bedroom and shut the door. I slowly walked back down the stairs, and walked straight over to Jasper. He laid on the couch and the pain I felt must be what he feels. I looked down at a beaten Jasper, new marks of were teeth had punctured his skin. He started to mumble something. I leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Bella…where's Bella?" I felt as if I could cry, if it were possible. "Darlin', where is she? Is she safe?"

"Yeah, Jazz, she's safe. Rest, Carlisle is coming." I turned around, and Carlisle was just standing there as if he was in deep thought. "He's going to be okay, right?" I pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, son, he will be fine. How's Bella? I'm taking it that the news about her father didn't go over well. Esme is on the phone with Renee now." He drifted off, this really had affected him. There wasn't much more I could do. I pulled over a chair and sat next to Jasper. I would wait with him.

Bella POV

I slowly woke up. I could hear faint talking down stairs, they're home! I jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door. I slowly opened it; I didn't know whether or not to run downstairs. If they're home, why hasn't Jasper came back to me? I stood in the door way thinking about what could be going on when Emmett appeared. "Are they back yet? Its 1:30 Emm, they have to be back." I could felt a tear running down my already hot cheek. "Emmett, what happened? Who is it this time? Who got hurt Emm, tell me." I dropped to my knees, my face feel into my hands, tears continuously feel down my cheeks. I knew it was him. He got hurt. He lied to me, he told me that he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Bella," it was him, just by the way he said that, I could tell. He lied to me. Why? I felt Emmett picking me up. I couldn't stop crying.

"Emmett, honey, I'll take it from here." Rosalie, no she can't see me like this. I felt weak, and didn't argue with any of them. I could feel her had smoothing my hair and she was humming something. "When you're weary feeling small when tears are in your eyes I will dry them all. I'm on your side  
When times get rough And friends just can't be found Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down When you're down and out When you're on the street When evening falls so hard I will comfort you." She continued to hum the beautiful song to me. "Bella, he will be fine. I promise you. As for your father, I'm so sorry Bella. Your mom is coming on the first flight to Washington." The tears came to an end and just left me in sniffles.

"Why my father? Why couldn't she have come after me? Is Jasper down stairs, I need to see him. I need to feel him, I need to know he's okay. Please Rosalie take me to him." I could feel more tears coming.

"Bella, I don't know, how about we get you cleaned up first. Your face is really puffing, and snotty. Let's get you into a shower and change, you'll feel so much better. While you're doing that, I will order you some Chinese food and get you some ice cream. I hear that always helps people when they're depressed." I chuckled. But I had to see Jasper and know he was okay before I would do any of those.

"ROSALIE! Please, I just need to know he's okay, please." I looked up at her, she nodded and stood up with me still in her arms. We slowly walked down the stairs, she stood me upright. Emmett stood up from a chair that was placed by the sofa. I could hear low moans coming from a figure that was lying on the couch. "Jasper," Emmett nodded and came over and took my hand and led me over to him. "Jasper, honey," As I stepped closer to him, I could see he was pretty badly beaten. I could feel the air rush out my lungs. I knelt down beside him and took his hand into mine and kissed his knuckles. "Jazz…"

"Darlin', I am so sorry. How will you ever forgive me darlin'?" He sounded so weak. He squeezed my hand gently.

"I already have Jazzy." I cried a little more and just sat there with his hand in mine. Before I knew it, I was asleep holding his hand, with my head resting on his chest.

**A/N: Insert simultaneous "AWWWW" here. Okay, another chapter done. Now where is this relationship going? You tell me, do you want to see them stay friends, or become more? Give me 7 reviews and I will find away to get you an update before mid-January. **


	12. Two is Better than One

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter. **** Um………yeah, don't own it….**

**Chapter 12: Two is better than One (Awwwww)**

_**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one… Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing.**___

Jasper POV

"Bella…where's Bella?" I felt as if I could cry, if it were possible. "Darlin', where is she? Is she safe?"

"Yeah, Jazz, she's safe. Rest, Carlisle is coming." Emmett turned around, and Carlisle was just standing there as if he was in deep thought. "He's going to be okay, right?" Emmett pulled Carlisle out of his worries.

"Yes, son, he will be fine. How's Bella? I'm taking it that the news about her father didn't go over well. Esme is on the phone with Renee now." I felt so guilty about leaving her here by herself. I wonder if she would ever be able to forgive me. Carlisle drifted off, this really had affected him. There wasn't much more any of us could do, and I sure as fuck couldn't do anything. I could barely fucking move. I heard Emmett stand up and place a chair by the sofa. I started moaning in agony. I could hear Bella upstairs crying and talking to Rose. After a few more minutes, I heard her coming down the stairs.

"Jasper," I heard Bella speak, and it broke my heart. She was so sad and worried. If I had a beating heart, it would be broken. "Jasper, honey," I knew that as she stepped closer to me she would see my new scars. I could hear the air rush out of her lungs. She knelt down next to me and took my hand in hers before she kissed my knuckles. "Jazz…"

"Darlin', I am so sorry. How will you ever forgive me darlin'?" My voice barely came to a whisper. I took hold of her hand, I never wanted to let go.

"I already have Jazzy." She sobbed harder into my chest, she never let go of my hand. Her breathing evened out, and slowly she drifted off to sleep. I ran my finger threw her hair, placing soft kisses on her forehead. I just held her there.

"Jasper?" I looked behind Bella and saw Rosalie. "Do you want me to take Bella upstairs, so she can actually sleep?"

"No."

"She looks really uncomfortable Jasper, please."

"No. She's staying with me."

Emmett then chimed in and his idea wasn't fucking retarded. "Do you want us to move _both_ of you up there? She needs to be in a bed, but I understand where you're coming from."

"I guess that would be okay…" I refused to let go of Bella as they were carrying us upstairs. Correction, _Bella_ refused to let go of me. Every time Emmett tried to take her she'd start crying. It was some pretty funny shit seeing Emmett's face. He looked confused and angry that he wasn't getting his way. They carefully placed us in my bed, Emmett tried again to reposition her, it was not happening. "Jesus Christ Emmett. Just leave her where she is. Its fine."

"But she looks like she's so uncomfortable!"

"If she's fucking uncomfortable she'll move herself. Now leave her." I could feel my anger building until Bella's voice came through.

"Really?! Really now?! Emmett shut the fuck up and STOP touching me. I'm trying to fucking sleep." Now that's my Bella. _Whoa what the fuck! My Bella?? _Emmett started laughing as he walked out of the room with Rose. "Jasper, don't ever do that to me again. Don't make me worry about you. Next time just stay with me."

"There won't be a next time Bella. I promise. Rest now." She quickly fell back asleep and I called quietly for Rose to bring a blanket for her. I sat watching her sleep for about seven and a half hours. She looked so peaceful but her feelings were anything but. I felt turmoil, sadness, regret, anxiousness, and blissfulness. She was also feeling curious. At one point in the night, her turmoil spiked, and there was some heavy fear added in.

"Jasper…no…Charlie…Edward…don't…please…go…stop. JASPER!" She screamed my name and woke with a start.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm here."

"But you weren't. You weren't with me. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were safe. You _lied_ to me Jasper. You told me you wouldn't get hurt. You _lied._ Why did you lie to me? Why couldn't you stay with me? Why couldn't you protect Charlie?"

"Bella, honey. I'm sorry. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you again. I'm safe, we're all safe. I'm sorry I lied to you. It kills me knowing that I broke my promise to you. I had to go. I'm the only one who knows how to fight newborns. I tried to protect your father Bella. I really did, but I was too late. I'm sorry." I dry sobbed into her hair and she hugged me as tight as she could muster. _How did she end up being the one to comfort me?_

"Okay Jasper. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. Its just all so much for me to deal with."

"Never apologize to me for anything. None of this is your fault. If you blame anyone blame _me._ I was the one who couldn't keep everyone safe."

"Jasper…**stop!!!** Blame anyone but you. Hell, blame Alice for all I care, but do _not_ blame yourself." I nodded my head and kissed her hair.

"Okay Bella, but you cant blame yourself either. Its not your fault." She nodded her head and buried her head into my chest. Before I knew it, she was asleep in my arms again, but this time, she slept peacefully. When she woke up next, she was smiling, happy, and hungry. "Bella, did Emmett forget to feed you?" _Three, two, one…_

"I did _not_ forget to feed the human!!! She's the one who wouldn't eat anything because she was so worried about you Jasper."

"Is that true Bella?" She nodded her head slowly and looked ashamed. "You need to eat Bella. Can you eat for me?"

"Yeah Jasper. Anything for you." I smiled at her and she returned my smile tenfold. I carried her downstairs with Emmett following close behind.

"How bad was she Emm?"

"She was pretty fucked up. She couldn't eat, she could barely sleep, and she was so worried about you." We were talking too low for Bella to hear us. "And then when she found out about Charlie and you getting hurt, it only got worse. She broke down, and Rose had to help her, I didn't know what to do."

"Oh man, I did all that? I caused her not to eat, to constantly worry, and break her heart. I broke her heart when I broke my promise." I was expecting Emmett to answer me, I was more or less thinking out loud.

"Yeah, pretty much." A low growl built in my chest.

"Really, Emmett, you didn't need to answer that." I walked Bella into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat darlin'?" She looked up at me.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Can I surprise you?" Her brows knitted in confusion. "I know you don't like surprises, but please darlin', I would like to make you something to eat. To make up for what I did to you. You know, not eating because you worried over me. So let me try." She nodded her head, still in thought. I opened the fridge and found everything to make Hush Puppies, Collard Greens and Fried Chicken.

"Jasper, not to sound rude, but cant vampires not cook?"

"That's the one thing I remember from my human life. How to cook good southern food." Bella smiled at me and we made idle chit chat while all the food was cooking. **(Skip past eating and all that boring stuff…) **I watched her eat and when she was done I took her plate from her. "You know it's a pretty nasty day out, you want to go out for a walk." She looked at me and then glanced out the window. "Well, its cloudy." She giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get ready!" I watched her walk out of the kitchen, I knew I had a big smile on my face.

**Bella POV**

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs with a huge smile on my face. I swung open the door to Jasper's room and walked over to a suitcase full of clothes. "GAH!!" Alice was sitting on the bed, looking all relaxed.

"You know, this was my happy place. My place with him. Huh, to lose that to someone I thought was a friend. So what are you Rosalie's new best friend?" she looked at me, I was speechless.

"Umm, I guess so." I shifted nervously on my feet.

"Well there's a few things you should know about your precious Jasper. He's not as good as you think he is. But he's pulled you in, now your addicted. You always just have to have one more touch. You think he lied to about not getting hurt. He will always hurt you, he will always lie. He'll tell you what you want to hear, he'll break your heart like he broke mine. Get out of this before it's too late." I had stopped listening to her, I know Jasper would never do that to me. "I see that look on your face Bella. You're not even listening to me. Bella he will build you up then break you down, I can promise you that!" Right then Jasper walked into the room, came in front of me, a growl coming from his chest. He stood protectively in front of me. "Bella, please, he will tell you lies. Over and over again, he'll never stop! Get out before he breaks your heart! Please Bella listen to me!"

"Alice, I don't believe you. Alice, you walked out on him. Please, just leave me alone. Don't you think of been through enough!"

"Alice, just leave. This is getting out of hand!" Jasper couldn't even control his voice.

"Jasper, I loved you. Couldn't you feel it? I gave you everything, every part of me. I was your best friend, now my world has crumbled. I can't get you off my mind. I sat here in this room that used to be ours, and all I could smell was _her. _All over this place. All the years I loved you, you throw it out the window like it's yesterday's trash. One day you won't have Bella, and you'll wish that you had chose me over _her_! I will be in your memory, laughing that you didn't chose me. I will remember all those times I made love to you..." Jasper cut her rant off.

"Alice leave now! You walked out of my life." Alice got that distant look in her eyes. When she finally came back. She sobbed tearlessly.

"Huh, I can't believe this. Have a nice life Jasper! This will be the last you will ever have to see me. I'm sorry for intruding. Good-bye Jasper." She walked over, he straightened up, she gently kissed his cheek.

"Good-bye Alice." And with that she left the room through the window.

**A/N: Using Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood and Didn't you know how much I loved you by Kellie Pickler to write this lovely chapter! Reviews are love and I love them too! So 10 reviews will get you a faster update!!**


	13. Never Gonna be Alone

**A/N: So, this is the next chapter of This is Just a dream. Sorry it's so short, I'm writing it at school and don't have that much time. Oh yeah, don't own it.**

Chapter Thirteen- Never Gonna Be Alone

**Jasper POV**

"Bella, I would never do any of those tings Alice told you." I could feel her shock and realization, but I didn't know at what, so I chose to defend myself to her.

"I know Jasper; I was shocked that she would actually say those things. I mean, does she really think I would believe her? Oh well, come on lets go for that walk." She smiled at me, and we walked out of the room and down the stairs. She saw Alice sitting outside at the edge of the trees crying and just rolled her eyes. "Give it up Alice. Its over, you lost." Alice growled so quietly Bella didn't hear, but I sure as hell did.

"Alice, do not make me get Esme and Rose out here." She scampered off, and I took Bella in the other direction.

"Where are we going Jasper? Remember, I can't go as fast as you guys can." I grinned back at her as she was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Not too much farther Bella. I promise. Come on, I want to show you something." Bella smiled and ran to catch up with me. I wanted to take her to this little spring I knew about. It was sitting with a whole bunch of daisies around it, and if you follow the spring for a few minutes, there was a little cottage clear out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. As we approached the spring and Bella saw it, her emotions ranged from excitement to surprise to contentment.

"Jasper, this place is amazing. I wish I could live here. Thank you for showing this to me. It means so much to me." She walked to me and hugged me, resting her head on my chest.

"You're quite welcome Bella, as a matter of fact, you can live here. There's a house just a few yards back, but it's not safe for you yet. Maybe we can visit in a week or so, what do you say? I actually wanted to talk to you without the prying ears of vampires." She looked nervous at my last statement and I immediately back pedaled. "Bella, relax. I just need to tell you something important that I thought you wouldn't want Emmett hearing."

"Okay Jasper. Sorry, you scared me. The last time this happened I got left in the woods by myself."

"That won't happen again Bella, I promise."

"I know Jasper, I know. You would never do what he did. Now what did you have to tell me?"

I took a deep breath; I was scared to tell her this. I knew that this could ruin our friendship. "Time, is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. Now I'm starting to wonder why I've kept this bottled inside. So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know that you're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We can take on the world together Bella. I will hold you until you aren't hurting anymore.

"You have to live everyday like it's your last. Don't let your life slip away Bella, don't let _you_ slip away. What if tomorrow never comes? Would you be happy with your life? If your not, I will hold you until you are. I won't let you go easily. I'm so sorry for breaking your trust Bella. Emmett told me how hurt you were when you found out I was hurt. Please believe me darlin'. I never meant to lie to you. I was trying to be everywhere at once, I was trying to save Esme and Rose, and protect your father from Victoria, I failed you Bella. I failed you and I will never forgive myself." I realized then that I was shaking with dry sobs and Bella came behind me and wrapped her warm arms around me. She was comforting me, again.

"It's okay Jasper, really. I know you didn't mean to break your promise. I forgive you. I was never mad at you. I have something to tell you too. Jasper, I –-" As she was speaking, Emmett came and ruined the mood. _How did he find this place?_

"Hey kiddies! I'm bored. Let's go back home and play truth or dare!" With that he left, running to the house.

"Jasper, am I going to be harmed?"

"Darlin, I'd be lyin to you if I said no."

**A/N: The song Jasper uses is Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. Next chapter is Truth or Dare. I already have some ideas but I'd love to hear yours. Until next time. Xoxo**


	14. Truth or Dare

**A/N: So sorry about that last chapter! It sucked, even the author agrees. Well again sorry, this chapter will cause chuckles. If the dares seem odd, we've done them, witnessed, video and hilarious to watch. Bella from now on is very OOC. Don't own it! **

**Chapter 14- Truth or Dare**

**Emmett POV**

I followed Jasper's and Bella's scents into a clearing not too far into the woods. Jasper was talking to Bella when I arrived. "Please believe me darlin'. I never meant to lie to you. I was trying to be everywhere at once, I was trying to save Esme and Rose, and protect your father from Victoria, I failed you Bella. I failed you and I will never forgive myself."Man never realized he could be so sappy. Awww, little Bells always trying to comfort the vampire.

"It's okay Jasper, really. I know you didn't mean to break your promise. I forgive you. I was never mad at you. I have something to tell you too. Jasper, I –-" Okay Bella I'm going to stop you from what you're going to say. And embarrass your ass for trying to say that.

"Hey kiddies! I'm bored. Let's go back home and play truth or dare!" I turned and left knowing they followed. "Rose!!"

"What? I'm right here." She was on the couch looking a Cosmo magazine.

"Truth or dare time with the human!" She looked at me confused, "you, me, Jazz and Bella."

"Fun shit!" She got up, "first she should eat." And with that she went to the kitchen to cook Bella some food.

Bella and Jazz came through the door, I put on some music to set the mood. "What about we don't play and we watch movies." I looked at Jasper.

"HELL NO!! Were playing truth or dare, more dare than truth." An evil smirk came across my face. "Bella eats, and then we play." Rose came in with a sandwich and a handful of chips for her. She slowly ate the stupid food. I was becoming very impatient. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, let me change first." Bella stood up and gave the plate to Rose, she disappeared upstairs. Leaving me alone. After a few minutes she came down in Hollister short shorts, a white three quarter sleeve shirt, a zip up blue hoodie and a pair of flip flops. I watched Jaspers eyes widened, tonight will be great. "Alright who goes first?" Bella sat in the couch.

"Well I will start it." A grin came over my face. "Alright, Jasper truth or dare?"

"Wow, Emmett, truth." He set himself up for this one.

"Jasper, how many times a day do you masturbate?" His mouth dropped open, Bella; well I think she passed out.

"That's personal information."

"It's either the truth or giving Bella a lap dance to Get Low." Bella's eyes shot open and glared at me.

"Fine, I'll give you the truth." He took a deep breath, glanced at Bella before mumbling his answer, "six times." Laughter erupted from me. _Wow, desperate much. _

"Wow…that's…great…oh man." I couldn't catch my breath. "Pick someone Jasper."

"Bella, truth or dare." She glared at him.

"I hate you Jasper, truth." He eyed her.

"If you woke up tomorrow and found that you were invisible, what is the first thing you would do?"

"Punch Mike in the face!" I jumped up, only to fall back down laughing.

"That's my Bella!" I laughed out.

"I am not _your _Bella!" Well shit! She told me, so I just stopped talking. "My turn, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Well, truth."

"Have you ever said something that you wish you could take back? What is it?" Rose's smiled faltered.

"Bella, I don't want to discuss this here…" I had enough; this was supposed to be fun. So I cut her off.

"Alright, from now on, only dares!" I smiled to myself. "Rose give the first dare."

"Okay, Jasper, take three articles of clothing off. Socks and shoes don't count." She smiled at her dare, that's my Rosie!

"W-w-what?" Jasper stuttered.

"You heard me little boy, three articles go, or I will rip them off of you." He stood up and peeled off the sweater, then his white t-shirt and last his pants. He stood in a pair of gray boxers. Bella blushed, while eyeing Jasper up and down. _Well, this is awkward watching my little sister eye fuck Jasper._

He slowly sat back down. "Emmett," _Oh shit! _"You have to run past, at human speed, Mike Newton's house singing 'I touch Myself'. Only wearing your boxers." _Well fuck, this is not going well for me._

"Okay," I stood up and took my clothes off, leaving my boxers on.

"Were coming with, so we know you accomplished the dare. Bella can run with me." Jasper of course had the idea to come.

"Fine," I opened the door and headed off towards Newton's. Of course, he was home. So I started singing, as a jogged slowly by, loud enough to where he would hear me. "I love myself  
I want you to love me, when I'm feelin' down I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no. You're the one who makes me happy honey. You're the sun who makes me shine, when you're around I'm always laughing. I want to make you mine, I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see, just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you…" I was cut off with Mike running out the door, looking me up and down.

"You feel the same!!!!" He was running after me. He stopped just short of me. He just looked up at me. I only heard crickets until Bella broke the silence. They were standing off in the woods.

"THANK FUCKING GOD!!"

"Too much lust for me, I'm heading home, meet you there." He ran off before I could say anything. _Fuck my fucking life! _

"I have to go." I turned to leave, and heard Mike call after me.

"If you want a good time, I'm here for you big boy." Okay, that was enough for me! We all ran off, I walked through the front door, Jasper looking satisfied.

"What number was that?" That was going to rub him the wrong way. No pun intended.

"Seven," He answered me honestly.

"Too much information. Bella your next!" Her face fell. "I dare you to…" Jasper cut me off before I could get it out.

"Remember Emmett, she's human."

"I know. I dare you to… hmm... what's a good dare for Bella?" I had the perfect dare but I was going to make her sweat it out a little bit first. "What to choose…so many choices…endless possibilities… I know!!!!Bella, give Jasper a lap dance to Get Low." Bella tried to glare at me, and she blushed red.

"Do I have to?" She looked so embarrassed I almost felt bad, but not quite enough to change my mind.

"Yes Bella, you do. Now get it over with. Come here Jasper and sit in this chair." _Ha-ha, I made a funny._ I turned on the stereo and blasted Get low. Jasper took a seat; I knew he was going to enjoy this. She started, facing Jasper, he smiled up at her. She moved her hips to the music. She turned herself and dropped herself onto Jasper's lap. Getting back up to continue moving to the beat. For five minutes she dipped, and shook her stuff in Jasper's lap. The lust coming off of him was felt through the whole room and probably anyone in a ten mile radius. _Well shit, Charlie can probably feel this._ "Okay you two, that's enough, songs over." _Thank god!_

"Oh my goodness! Okay, for that one, Emmett…" _Well shit, here we go again. _"Come over here and plant a big one on Jasper." _What the fuck, why me! _With all the lust, I hope he doesn't use it against me. _Shit!!_

"What! Fine," Jasper looked shocked!

"Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am. You didn't stick up for me, you went with it. Sucks to be you." Rose started to laugh, she was next. I leaned in carefully; I couldn't believe I was doing this. I wanted to get this done, I gave him a quick chaste kissed on the lips. Walked back over to the couch. Jasper still had shock written all over his face.

"Bella," I changed my mind, I had a beautiful plan. I turned on Shots by LMFAO, and went to the kitchen to get the tequila and shot glasses. As I lined them up and poured the tequila in them I explained. "Every time they say shots in this song, you must take a shot."

"Hell no! I learned my lesson the first time I got drunk."

"You must. Start." She looked at me. I realized it was a lot in one song. "Okay, fine eight and we call it even." She nodded her head, and got ready to down them. One by one they all were taken. Every time she finished one she threw it at me, or tried to. Rose and Jasper sat in a corner laughing their asses off.

"Hey Emmett, you know they say shots 75 times, right?"

"Thanks, Jazz. Bella I love you, I don't want to kill you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Emmett," She slurred a little, showing she was tipsy. "Do you have a pole?"

"Why Bella?"

"No, do you or do you not?" Rose started laughing even harder.

"Yeah, down cellar, why?" She smiled, and gave an evil laugh.

"Emmett you have to perform a stripper dance to Starstruckk." Oh, she was an evil bitch.

"Are you serious?" I looked at her.

"Do I ever lie?" _Well she had me there. _

"No, alright I'm pole dancing." Rose was still laughing on the floor. She stood up and followed me down stairs.

"This shit is too good!" I found the pole and looked at it. I could seriously break it.

"Well where is my music?" Bella gladly turned it on. I did my number quite well, I must add.

"You know guys, this great entertainment and all. But it's boring to just watch, Bella I dare you to kiss Emmett's crotch." Rose stopped laughing, pondered it and started laughing again. Bella just looked at me.

"W-w-what? B-b-but…"

Rose cut her off, "just do it already!"

"B-b-but Jasper, I thought you loved me? I thought we shared something special." Rose fell to the ground, rolling in laughter.

"Bella, darlin', it's only a silly dare, now do it!" She carefully walked over to me and dropped to her knees. _She was really going to kiss me there. _Well, this is going to be awkward. She leaned forward placing a short sweet kiss. I froze; I didn't know how to react. Bella, my innocent little Bella. There was nothing but silence as Bella stood back up. She walked over to a small fridge, _why is that over there? _She opened it up and found a Mikes Hard Lemonade. _Why the fuck is that down here? _A growl built in my chest, _that damn pixie. _She opened it up and took a big swig. She started to talk, talking with her hands.

"You know," the bottle tip upside down spilling the lemonade all over the floor. "Well shit, anyways. I went to a catholic school and when we acted up, we were hit with rulers and wooden spoons. I wonder if I could still take it." She bent forward, "whose first?" We looked at each other.

"Darlin', I don't think that's such a great idea, we could seriously hurt you."

"Oh shut your mouth Jasper." Rose looked at me. I nodded. She ran upstairs to get the wooden spoon.

"Hey Bella, you want to Jasper to that for you, behind closed doors." I wiggled my eyebrows at Jasper.

"Maybe, it sounds like fun." Rose returned with the spoon. "Oh good, Rosie's back, with a spoon!" I shook my head.

Rose handed the spoon to Jasper, "here, do the honors my boy." Jasper looked shocked. "Just be easy." Bella busted out laughing at that. She bent forward and wiggled her ass.

"Come on Jasper, I'm not waiting all night." With that Jasper tapped the wooden spoon in his own hand a few times before he stepped back. He swung and gently hit Bella's ass. Bella popped up, "oww," she rubbed her butt a few times. "Okay, who wants to hedge jump with me?"

"What?" I looked at her, honestly it sounded like fun.

"Why Emmett, thank you for volunteering." She grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs. We walked through the front door. "Hmm, that one." She pointed at Esme's favorite Boxwood hedge. The thing was huge, it stood at about six feet. "Come on, Emm." She looked up at me.

"Okay Bella." We took a running start towards the hedge. We jumped, and left a huge hole, were we landed.

"Oww, my face." I looked at her. She didn't appear injured.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I helped her stand. "Now," she turned to face Rose and Jasper. "Who wants to lend me there hands?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Come darlin' it's late." Jasper took her hand; the idiot was still in his boxers.

"But my ass hurts."

"We'll get you some ice."

"How 'bout we just use your hands. You know they can be used for a lot. You know you do masturbate six times a day. Well seven if you count the Mike Newton thing." This girl was not sober. But she had me laughing.

"Okay darlin' whatever you want." _He's so whipped and they're not even dating yet. _This is great. I walked up to Rose and laced my fingers through hers and led her back into the house. We walked in and Bella was lying on the couch, sleeping. Jasper's hands firmly placed on her ass. This was a Kodak moment, so I ran up stairs to grab my Polaroid. Don't ask why I still have one. I took a picture and brought it back to my room, so he couldn't take it. As I walked down stairs, I heard Esme and Carlisle coming.

Esme shrieked, "MY BUSH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POOR BUSH??" Carlisle walked in and eyed Jasper, he was still in his boxers, _the idiot. _Esme ran in, she wasn't too happy. I didn't need to be an empath to know how she was feeling. She caught sight of Bella. "Is she, or was she drunk?"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"Emmett, tell me the truth."

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"First time she was drunk, she got a tattoo, what did she do this time?" _Fuck, we never told Carlisle. _

"What?! You let her get a tattoo?" He looked shocked. He looked down at Jasper, who was still in his boxers, _that dumb ass_. Confusion swept across his face. "Jasper, why?"

Jasper answered him, honestly. "Her ass hurt." Carlisle jumped to conclusions.

"Why does her ass hurt?"

"Ummm, it's all Emmett's fault."

"Who still wants to have sex with Jasper? Raise your hand." Bella mumbled and her hand shot up. Carlisle was not pleased.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, when Bella is sober." He looked at all of us. "Including the tattoo and what you all did tonight." Esme was trying not to laugh at Bella's drunken comment.

Seriously Esme added, "and what you did to my hedge."

Bella mumbled again, "stupid hedge, hurt my face." Esme tried again not to laugh. She tried so hard to hold on to her anger but couldn't when Bella mumbled again. "Why? Why hedge? What did I ever do to you? Why? Why Jasper? Why must you hit me with wooden spoons?" Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Emmett, you must go back to Mike, pole dance for him. And sing your pretty song." Carlisle looked at me, raised his eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Emmett bring Bella upstairs and put her to bed. Jasper put some clothes on. And all of you go upstairs." I picked Bella up.

"Jasper, why six times? Isn't that a lot? Can't I help you? Your hand must get tired." Carlisle started laughing before he realized what she was talking about.

"Really Jasper?! Six times."

"Well if you had to live with Emmett and Rose and feel the lust, you would too." Esme looked horrified listening to Jasper. I walked upstairs with Bella before she could say anything else. Jasper came in and finally put some pants back on. I tucked her in under the covers.

"Jasper…hands…ass…now…it still hurts." I laughed and walked out of the room shaking my head. _Those two are so in love. _

"Emmett!!" _Oh shit, what did I do now?_ "Mike Newton is on the phone singing I Touch Myself, care to explain."

"Tell him I left town with Jasper."

**A/N: Well, that brought back memories! The only thing that never happened was the shots. We couldn't have Bella taking 75 shots, so we brought it down. Yes, Bella will have welt on her ass in the morning. Bush, my poor bush, really has a hole, person shaped. Not impossible. Crotch kissing, yup been there saw that. Guy on guy kissing, yupp, guy on pole, dancing. Yes. And no believe it or not we were all sober. Reviews are love and I love them too, so 10 reviews please!!!** ;)


	15. The Aftermath

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get out, we had bad writers block. But this will be updated for the next 2 weeks, guaranteed. MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE TO GET A CHANCE TO GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!! On that note, don't own it…**

**Chapter 15- The Aftermath… **

**Carlisle POV**

_**Previously on TIJAD: **_

"_**I'll tell you in the morning." **_

_** "Emmett bring Bella upstairs and put her to bed. Jasper put some clothes on. And all of you go upstairs." I picked Bella up.**_

_** "Jasper, why six times? Isn't that a lot? Can't I help you? Your hand must get tired." Carlisle started laughing before he realized what she was talking about.**_

_** "Really Jasper?! Six times."**_

_** "Well if you had to live with Emmett and Rose and feel the lust, you would too." Esme looked horrified listening to Jasper. I walked upstairs with Bella before she could say anything else. Jasper came in and finally put some pants back on. I tucked her in under the covers.**_

_** "Jasper…hands…ass…now…it still hurts." I laughed and walked out of the room shaking my head. Those two are so in love. **_

_** "Emmett!!" Oh shit, what did I do now? "Mike Newton is on the phone singing I Touch Myself, care to explain." **_

_** "Tell him I left town with Jasper." **_

I had just arrived home, Esme was upset with the children. All I knew was that in the morning they all had some explaining to do. Our poor, poor Bella, I didn't know whether to be upset with her or feel bad for her.

Jasper, man, why?! Six times?! One day?! Oh, Jasper. And why the hell was Mike Newton calling the house? I could never truly be mad at my children. No, that's a lie, I can be mad at Emmett. As I take it most of this is his fault. It was going on seven in the morning, Bella should be waking soon. The phone started to ring, I picked it up. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen speaking."

_"Would Emmett be available, or Jasper? Did they come home yet?" _Mike…

I didn't want to be mean to the poor boy, but this was ridiculous. "Hate to break it to you Mike, but Emmett fucks Rosalie every night, what makes you think he's gay?"

_"Well, he came to me last night, singing." _Oh boy, this is getting out of hand.

"They were playing truth or dare."

_"What about Jasper?" _Oh man, how do I put this one?

"Up until a few weeks ago he was fucking Alice every night! Now, I'm sure he wants to fuck Bella!!" I heard a sharp intake of someone and knew it wasn't Mike. _Bella_! Shit!

_"I'm sorry I called…" _He hung up the phone. I heard quiet sobs. I went upstairs to see if Bella was okay. I knocked on my son's door.

"Now is not the best time Carlisle." Jasper said, with a little frustration in his voice.

"Well, umm, family meeting in five." I started to walk away.

"We will be down once Bella calms down," he said matter-of-factly. I just continued to walk down stairs, sending waves of regret and sorry to Jasper. I felt bad, I thought she was still asleep. I called Emm and Rose down. Esme and I stood while Emm and Rose took the love seat. We all waited patiently for Jasper and Bella. They slowly made their way down. Bella had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Bella…" I started but Jasper shook his head no at me, and I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know people aren't used to me making mistakes, but it happens. Everyone does. Do you forgive me?" She un tucked herself from Jasper's chest.

` "Yes Carlisle, I forgive you."

"Lies!!!!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh Jasper, shut up. And where did your hands go, my ass still hurts."

"Someone is whipped!" Emmett started laughing.

"Hey! No one asked for your opinion!" Bella shouted and I figured that would be the best place to start, why her ass hurt…

"Great place to start, anyone want to explain why Bella's ass hurt so much?" I glanced at each one of my children. "Anyone?" Emmett spoke up.

"Well, you see, umm. Jazz why don't you take this one. I'll get the next one!" Jasper looked at me and sighed.

"Good Emmett, that means you can explain to me why you let Bella get drunk two times and get a tattoo." Emmett's face fell. Jasper started to laugh. "So, Jasper, Bella ass hurting? Do explain."

"Well you know, we were playing truth or dare and I didn't think it would get that out of hand and I thought Emmett could control himself. But little did I know he would do so much to embarrass Bella just to get a good laugh." Emmett glanced over at Jasper.

"Lies!!" Jasper looked at Emmett with confusion.

"Alright Carlisle, here's what really happened. So Emmett followed Bella and I into the forest and interrupted Bella's sentence. So we followed him back. Then Bella got changed and she was really, really, really, really hot!"

"How is this relevant?" I had to ask.

Bella answered for him. "Oh trust me, it is."

"So back to the story. We started playing truth or dare. There were a lot of stupid truths, and then some stupid dares."

"Like what?" I was frightened to know what they could have done to Bella.

"Umm, like, crotch kissing…"

"What?!"

"Umm, remember by this time Bella was drunk. But then she said she went to a school where they hit them with rulers and wooden spoons, she wanted us to do it to her. I was told to do it. I hit her gently I swear, it all made sense at the time. And then she decided that her ass hurt, but she didn't want ice. I was just trying to make her happy." Jasper hung his head and it was all I could do not to laugh. Then he laughed. "Okay Emm, explain the drunkenness and the tattoo."

"Well, yeah about that. Let's start with the whole first night. Well, Bella here wanted to have fun, so we decided it would be okay if she went out, with all of us of course, to a club. We didn't expect her to start slinging back drinks right away. Before I knew it, Bella was getting a little crazy," I noticed Emmett looking at Jasper apologetically, "so, you see, after Bella was really drunk, they started playing really fast songs, and Jasper was nowhere to be found. Bella wanted to dance, so we did. Then Bella got _really_ playful and she decided she wanted to make out with me." Emmett looked down and Bella was red as a tomato. "So, after that, Bella wanted a tattoo. We didn't see any harm in it, and I went with her so she would be safe. She didn't want Jasper to go with her, and I don't really know why. Anyways, at the second club after the tattoo parlor, Bella started drinking again, but this time she danced with Jasper. I didn't see what happened then, but then Bella was passed out and Jasper was bringing her home.

"The second time was all my fault. I wanted to see her drunk again, it's quite entertaining, and I had her take shots to that song by LMFAO. Then, she just started drinking after that. You know about the rest." I shook my head, I couldn't believe Emmett would allow her to do such a thing.

"No! We don't know the rest! What happened to my bush?"

"That's my fault Esme." Bella raised her hand and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, in my drunken state of mind I thought it would be fun to do some hedge jumping. If I knew everyone would be so upset with me and my actions I would have just stayed in my room." She looked so sad, Jasper pulled her so that she faced him. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes. It was such a loving gesture, it melted my heart.

"Darlin' don't be sad. It's all of our faults."

"Yeah Bella, it is mostly Emmett's fault." Rosalie stated.

"Hey, Rosalie! I thought you loved me?!"

"It's debatable." She looked at him.

"Lies!" Jasper looked at Rose.

"**Shut! Up! **_**Jasper!**_" Rose said through clenched teeth.

"I think I am the only person that realized Bella has walked out of the room." Jasper looked shocked at my words, and immediately ran from the room to find her.

**Bella POV**

Everyone was fighting and upset. It was all my fault. If I didn't decide to go along with Emmett's plans and have Jasper hit me with a spoon, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have locked myself in Jasper's room to cry. I could hear them faintly talking about something being debatable. Whatever, they won't notice for a little while, they were explaining why I drank. I sank down to the ground and put my head in my hands. I sat there for a minute and quickly decided I was way too much trouble. I stood up and started to pack my bags, I would go home to Charlie and figure other things out when I get there. I just have to get out of here first. As I ran around the room, someone came pounding on my door. _I just called Jasper's door my door. It's not even my room. _"What??"

"Bella, darlin', open the door please." I shook my head, and then I realized he can't see me.

"No Jasper."

"Well fine darlin', I will just break it down." His voice rang and I ran to open it. I couldn't see such a beautiful door being broken.

"Alright, fine come in." He walked in and closed the door. _Like that would give us privacy_. "What do you want?"

"Where are going?" Jasper looked worried.

"Home." He shook his head.

"What? You are home." I shook my head this time.

"No. Home to Charlie, where I belong."

"No." I nodded.

"Yes Jasper, I've caused too much trouble."

"No." What the hell, was he in denial?

"Yes, you're all arguing." I turned to pick up my bags. I gathered them and started to walk out. I heard a sob escape Jasper's mouth. That only made this worse. I tear slowly slid down my cheek. I shut the door behind me and ran down the stairs. I got to the bottom and ducked my head so I wouldn't have to look them in the eye. I could feel their eyes on my back as I walked out the door. I threw my bags in my truck and sped down the driveway. Tears rolling down my cheek, I could barely see the road. I came around a sharp corner and slammed on my brakes. Jasper was standing there with a guitar (a/n: insert simultaneous *awe* here). I rolled down my window. He was singing to me.

_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak  
But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed  
I can't be sure  
I think you're so mean  
I think we should try  
I think I could need  
This in my life  
And I think I'm just scared  
I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone baby you need to come home  
'Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need more than you mind  
I think you're so mean  
I think we should try  
I think I could need  
This in my life  
I think I'm just scared  
That I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
I'm feeling  
If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone baby you need to come home  
'Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
I think you're so mean  
I think we should try  
I think I could need  
This in my life  
And I think I'm scared  
Do I talk it too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing  
If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move_

_If you're gone baby you need to come home  
'Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

I was crying, uncontrollably crying. He walked up to the truck and took me in his arms. "Darlin'," he kissed my temple, "I'm going to move the truck." I nodded. He parked the truck on the side of the road. "Darlin' you can't leave me. Bella! Look at me! I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman. I love you Bella, please don't leave me." He kissed my forehead.

"What about Alice?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." _Well then…_

"Jasper, you are no gentleman."

"I just came here to sing to you my love, and I'm not a gentleman? Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Bella. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. I want you to love me like you're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Bella! Kiss me! Kiss me... once..."

**A/N: HAHA, cliff hanger, sucks to be you!! We used **_**If you're gone**_** by Matchbox Twenty for Jaspers song to Bella. Anyone who can guess what movie we quote will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. On that note, 10 reviews please???**


	16. Authors note!

**A/N:** We are so sorry, but there is a lack of interest in this story. We know we haven't updated since February 13th but since then number of people viewing the story have dropped-no interest. We have a lot more important things going on right now-finish It's Not Over and Tears in Heaven and write our book-family ordeals as well. This is on HIAUTUS! We won't be able to update until mid-June to late July. This again sucks to be you…not only did the last chapter end on a cliff, but we had lemons in store for you!

Again we are still looking for a BETA READER! Please PM us! We will give more details once you PM us! Please…

~Thanks xoxoshortie92xoxo~

P.S. I just heard from a little birdie-aka Lil Jess, aka. co-author, aka BFF-that if we can 7 more reviews on either chapter 13/14/15 in the next few days, we might be able to work something out. ;)


	17. Chapter 17 Baby?

**A/N: So, we don't really love this story-anymore, so we're going to move things along, 'kay? Like you could do anything about it...anyways we own nothing-we will one day own a lot…just not right now!**

**Chapter 16- Baby?**

**Jasper POV**  
_**6 months later**_

Six months ago today Bella kissed me on the side of the road, I took her back home with me, not wanting her out of my sight. That night we confessed our love to each other, she finally let her emotional guard down and let me actually feel the depth of her love for me, and I couldn't be happier.

"Dude, hey snap out of it, your projecting all that mushy love shit again." Emmett grimaced. "Are you almost ready, Rose said no later than six." He rolled his eyes and tucked his shirt into his pants. I was just about ready but I couldn't help but think about the months leading into our engagement party. There were some questionable moments, were I thought that maybe she still hadn't recovered from her loss.

When it actually came to the proposal, I found a ring that I thought she might like, well, no, I knew she would hate but I had to see her face when I attempted to give it to her. It was this awful gaudy, Tiffany, Jean Schlumberger Bud Ring-diamonds circled it with a flower shape thing on the top-yeah it was ugly! Alice and Edward would have loved it! So, I bought a back-up ring or in this case the real ring. Bella fooled me at first, when I asked her and showed her the ugly ring she radiated pure joy and love. She told me how much she loved it. I was shocked, but in the end we switched it to the real ring, a 2.5 carat diamond ring with channel-set diamond band. Of course she didn't know that I have already purchased the matching wedding bands. Hers matched her ring perfectly, a simple band with the channel set diamond band. Mine was a little more rugard, an 8.00 mm cobalt band with a hammered out look. It's the first wedding band I have actually liked, all my other's were to what Alice wanted, diamonds with the satin finish, small and pretty-no thank you, that's not, me that was more of what I would expect Edward to wear.

Then after that was telling the family. Rose was giddy, I found Emmett had a whole lot of brotherly protectiveness for Bella, he was scarred I would leave her too, but I reassured the nut that it was not possible. Esme and Carlisle both knew this was coming sooner or later. In the back of my head I wished Alice had stayed to with the family, I worried from time to time what trouble the little pixie could be getting into. My phone buzzed alerting me I had a text message. _Alice_, I laughed quietly opening the message.

_I'm not getting into trouble; I'm too busy falling in love ;) I'll see you soon Jasper...~A~ _

I thought about her text, always cryptic, but happy to see she's moving on. "Let's go Jasper! Rosie is going to have my ass if I don't get you there on time!" Emmett yelled from the outside of the door.

I grimaced and shook my head, I sent him a few calming waves. "I'm coming!" I yelled just as loud. I slipped on my leather jacket and stepped out. "Come on Emm, let's go." He fell in step beside me. "Why did we have to separate to get ready?" I asked.

"I don't know, Esme wanted it this way. I'm not arguing with mom." He let a slight chuckle but I knew what he meant.

"Alright." We climbed into Emmett's Jeep. We drove to the house in a comfortable silence, when we got there we stepped up to the house, flowers wafting into the air, Esme greeted us.

"Boy's, don't we look dashing." She pulled us into a very strong embrace. She whispered into my ear before pulling away. "Wait until you see her, she's gorgeous."

I patted Esme's back. "I bet she is." I felt the love only she could radiate for me, I turned to the stairs and saw her at the top of them. My breath caught in my throat. She wore a one shoulder, blood red dress, with a ruche waist band, and flowing skirt that fell to her knees. Her hair was up on a lose bun, that over flowed with curls. It was all paired with a pair of white open toed platform sandal. It was at least a five inch heel. All around the platform were differently sized crystals. I was in awe; she wore little make-up-just the way I like it. She stepped down the stairs carefully. When she got to the bottom, I gathered her into my arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Just when I was ready to deepen it I felt a smack to the back of my head.

"You're going to smudge her lip gloss, you asshole!" Rose sneered.

I pulled away and watch the blush form on her cheeks. "Fine. Good evening Darlin'. You look gorgeous." Her blush deepened at my words.

She looked down to the ground, and looked back up to me. "You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Whitlock." She placed another quick kiss to my lips, before she pulled away, "I love you," fell from her lips. I would never tire of hearing that from her mouth.

"I love you too." I said just as loud. Before we could fully pull back, there was a bright camera flash, I turned to Alice standing with another man, camera in hand.

"Awe! So cute! Congratulations!" She pulled Bella into a fierce hug. "I'm not mad any more, I found my true mate. And I love him." She pulled back and I felt nothing but happiness and love radiate off of her.

"I'm so happy for you Alice." Bella said softly. Alice pulled Bella's left hand up to examine the ring.

"Beautiful, simple, just like you. Job well done Jasper." She smiled up towards me.

"Alice, why the sudden change?" I asked, I really didn't want to ruin the evening but I had to know.

She smiled and walked over to the man, who I had yet to look yet. He had a little fear but radiated nothing but love when he looked at Alice. He was no taller than 5' 6'' man, coming closer to a height with Alice. He had very broad shoulders, he seemed very muscular in his upper body. Now, don't get me wrong, his legs looked in very good shape but were like toothpicks, he had short black hair and was following Alice's life style-now-there was a little red still left in his eyes, but mostly golden now. Alice gazed up at him. "I fell in love Jasper, I found someone, John, who is my true love. The love I feel for him overpowers anything I ever felt for you." I understood Alice, it was how I felt of Bella.

I nodded. "I know how you feel Alice." I glanced down at Bella, she met and held my gaze. I kissed the top of Bella's head and turned to our audience. "Charlie, so happy you could come." I reached my hand out. He smiled and walked over to us.

"I'm so happy for you two." He shook my hand and grimaced. "Boy, I suggest you start wearing some gloves on your hands. They're freezing!" I chuckled at his statement.

"Will do sir." I turned to Esme. "Did Renee and Phil come?" I did not hear or sense them. She shook her head.

She glanced at Carlisle and back to us. "We sent the invite, but she did not approve of Bella getting married. Umm…she sent her hello's, and best wishes. Even though I don't think she said the next one very nicely…" She looked at Carlisle who encouraged her to go on. "…She said if you're…" She hesitated some, took a deep breath and continued. "She said if your fucking knocked up she wants nothing to do with _it_ or the father and anything in between." Gasps were heard all across the room.

Bella covered her mouth. Shock radiated off of everyone. Rose rushed over and hugged Bella. "Oh Bella, its okay, I'm so sorry." She pulled back and tried to smile. "We love you more!"

I pulled Bella against my chest. "Darlin' don't worry about it." I kissed her head.

Emmett tried to lighten the situation, but it back fired. "We all know you two have sex like every weekend, but I see no baby belly, _yet_." We all shot him looks that could kill. "What? Fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, _baby Bells_!" He laughed, but no one else did.

The night went on with stories of the past few months, old memories of the past came up. We went smoothly from there. Gifts were given to the newly engaged couple-us, of course.

Rose and Emmett got us our cake topper, even though it would be a small cake, they specially ordered it. It was ordinary looking, except for when you moved it in the light, the groom sparkled. _Thanks guys_. I silently said. "And we can get an ice cream cake so it can be cold and sparkly." Emmett said winking at Bella.

Charlie gave us dinner for two at a local restaurant for when the wedding became stressful, we could have some alone time. _Too bad I can't eat._ We said our thanks, even though Bella said it sincerely, amusement bubbled underneath. "Awe, thanks dad, this will come in handy! And besides, I don't think Jasper has been to this one before." She smiled at her dad.

"No, you're right, I haven't." I plastered a smile on my face and took the gift in Carlisle's hand.

"Now, I don't want to hear a single complaint, you are to both accept this gift. Bella, this one is just for you honey." He handed Bella an envelope while I held the other one in my hand with a small gift bag.

"You go first Jasper." Bella nudged my hand, I slowly tore the envelope and took out the piece of folded paper. A sticky note was attached, Esme's beautiful hand writing scrawled a crossed it.

_Congratulations my children, enjoy! ~Esme and Carlisle. _Esme radiated love and excitement. Unfolding the paper, showed the deed to a house in Texas. I gasped and looked in the bag to find two sets of house keys, one with a key ring labeled _JW, _and the other labeled _BW_. I cautiously looked down at Bella, a smile played on her lips, her eyes shining with tears.

"Wow, thank you so much Carlisle and Esme." I pushed a wave of gratitude towards them. Bella looked at Esme and jumped into her arms.

Her shoulders shook with tears but she held strong, when she pulled back, Esme kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Open your envelope now." Bella nodded and slowly opened the envelope that she was holding. In the congratulations card, fell a key to a car. Of course, I knew about it, but she didn't. Bella looked a Carlisle and back down to the key and back up to Carlisle.

"A car?" She said, shocked and surprised but still happiness was there.

"Yes, unfortunately, I don't think your truck will last much longer." Carlisle bit back the laugh as he said this. "I wanted to get you a SUV, so I kind of won, but I thought a suburban, Rose said a sports car, Jasper said a vintage car, Esme said nothing too expensive. Emmett won; a Jeep Commander is now yours." Carlisle gestured to the door, Bella looked at me and I just nodded my head.

"A car?" Carlisle nodded, Bella gave him another look before grabbing my hand and 'pulled' me out of the house. In the drive way sat a brand new cherry red Jeep Commander. Bella ran to the car, running her hands over the shiny, new metal.

"Do you like it?" Emmett questioned.

She let out a squeal, excitement radiating off of her. "Do I like it? I LOVE it!"

We all laughed. "Well something has to get you back and forth from Texas safely."

"Thank you, oh so very much!" She laughed again. That started the ball rolling for a very relaxed evening.

…

Later, after everyone went had enough, which meant Bella was tired and practically falling asleep in my lap and Charlie was home, I searched Carlisle out.

"Carlisle?" I knocked softly on his office door.

"Come in Jasper." I pushed open the door and stepped in. He looked at me and then concern rolled off him. "Is everything okay, son?"

I shifted nervously on my feet. "What Esme said, about Renee thinking Bella is marrying me because she's pregnant, can that happen? I mean, is it possible?"

Carlisle has a slight dumbfounded look on his face. "Well, umm, I don't think so. I guess it could be possible. She is a human, her body would be able to support a child, you know a vampire's can't. So, yes, it could be, we can't say it's _im_possible."

I nodded. "Okay, that's all I guess."

"Jasper please let me know if you notice even the slightest change in her."

I slowly nodded again, as I walked out the door, I said over my shoulder, "You got it Carlisle." I walked back to my room, with the notion that Bella could have my children made me smile. I knew she wanted to be changed but if she could bear my child, I wanted to _try_. I never thought I wanted a child, but now that I had the option, I did. I wonder how Bella would feel about this.

I climber into the bed and curled up next to her. I would wait till morning to ask her. While the time passed I couldn't get the imagine of blonde hair, blue eyed children with Bella's cheek bones, lips and nose. Their hair would have a slight curl to it. They ran around the front of yard of our house in Texas, with Bella chasing them. Would they have vampire traits? So, maybe they would have a slight sparkle to their skin and run faster than the average child.

Bella stirred in my arms, rolling over and meeting my eyes. "Morning baby." She reached up and touched my cheek with her hand.

"Mornin' darlin'." I kissed her gently.

She laughed and then seriously looked at me. "You're thinking about something and hard too. What's on your mind cowboy?"

Images of Bella with that pregnancy glow and swollen belly with _my_ child came to the front of my head. "Thinkin' what it would be like if we had kids."

Bella's eyes widen. "Kids?" She squeaked out. Her emotions showed nervousness and fear. "You can't have kids, right?"

I shrugged. "Carlisle said it wouldn't be _im_possible. Can we try, babe, please? I want a little girl…or boy." Bella looked up at me, her body rigid, and then her eyes rolled up to the top of her head as she passed out, in my arms. Her body totally limp, the only thing I could think of was, this is very Bella like…

**A/N: Short…I know…I've completely lost my muse to this story…anyways, leave me some ideas on what I could do. I want to try to wrap up this story in less than 5 chapters…with an epilogue. So help me out here people…I have nothing…leave me some love! Till next time… **


	18. AUTHORS NOTE! SO SORRY

******************AUTHORS NOTE*****************PLEASE READ***************AUTHORS NOTE*************************

**We are so sorry that this is not an update. It was brought to our attention that we have a MAJOR screw up in the last chapter. We are currently working on re-writing the chapter, once we have we will re-post that and another, new chapter. We thank you for your patience, I guess it just kind of slipped our mind on the few details from the beginning of the story and wrote it without re-reading. I also guess that the chapter really shouldn't have made sense to you guys but...oh well. Anyways, even with this MAJOR screw up, there's only 5 chapter's to go with an epilogue. So sorry again...we'll get it right the second time. Promise. **

~*xoxoshortie92xoxo*~


	19. Please read,

**Authors note:**

**I understand it's been a while since we updated, and we feel extremely sorry for this. I have re-worked the last chapter and have the next just about done; my bad news, my community was shaken when five people I know from high school where in an accident, four of the five are no longer with us and the other is in critical condition. We have no desire to write at this time, we both have gone to school with these people and knew them pretty well. So, we're taking a small brake from writing to grieve for our friends and pray for the fifth. We live in a small town, so you can imagine how hard everyone is taking this. We have already lost four people this year and to lose four more all at once…there's no words how sad it is. We hope you understand, and we will be back.**

**~MeowKittehMeow~ **


End file.
